Severus Snape Augenblicke eines Grenzgängers
by attack09
Summary: Gefühle, Eindrücke, Gedanken und Momentaufnahmen. Jeder weiß, wie Harry Potter die Zaubererwelt erlebte. Hier sehen wir sie aus den Augen des bekanntesten Tränkemeisters aller Zeiten.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Diese Drabblesammlung entstand aus einer Challenge der Schreiberlinge

**AN: Diese Drabblesammlung entstand aus einer Challenge der Schreiberlinge. Ich hatte vorher keine Ahnung, wozu Drabbles gut sein könnten, aber als ich erst einmal angefangen hatte, war es irgendwie schwer, wieder aufzuhören. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, das Leben meines Lieblingsprotagonisten in Form von Drabbles zu erzählen.**

**Ich werde wieder einmal mit verschiedenen Stilrichtungen experimentieren. Da ich völlig unschuldig an dieser Art der Schreiberei bin, verweise ich alle Beschwerden eulenwendend an die Schreiberlinge.**

**Und weil sie zumindest in diesem Fall die Hauptschuldige ist, ist dieses erste Drabble ****Callista Evans**** gewidmet!**

**Severus Snape – Augenblicke eines Grenzgängers**

**Schuld sind immer nur die anderen! **

Hätte Miss Rowling nicht ihre Bücher geschrieben,

hätte ich sie nie gelesen,

hätte nie Severus Snape kennen gelernt.

Wäre nie in seinen Bann geraten.

Hätte mich nie in seine undurchdringliche Erscheinung verliebt.

Und was macht Miss Rowling?

Sie bringt ihn um.

Hätte „Killer"-Rowling nicht meinen Favoriten umgebracht,

hätte ich nie nach Alternativen gesucht.

Hätte nie die FanFictions gefunden.

Hätte nie angefangen, selbst zu schreiben.

Hätte nie die Schreiberlinge kennen gelernt.

Hätte nie erfahren, was Drabbles sind.

Hätte nie selbst eines geschrieben.

Hätte nie die Idee für den _Grenzgänger_ gehabt.

Und was lernen wir daraus?

Schuld sind immer nur die anderen!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle, die so fleißig reviewt haben – das baut auf und gibt Selbstvertrauen!**

**Updates gibt es bei den Drabbles übrigens immer am Montag und am Donnerstag.**

**Das Vorstellungsdrabble widme ich Simba á la Little-Fawkes. Sie trägt nämlich auch den Namen Löwin – und das völlig zu Recht, wie ich finde!**

**Little-Fawkes**: du bekommst den First-Reviewer-Price von mir verliehen, weil ich mich so freue!

**Chemistress**: ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass so viele Gleichgesinnte hier draußen existieren…!

**Angie Snape D**.: …_streckt feierlich die Hand aus und schüttelt die von Angie_… Willkommen, Angie, bei meinen ersten Drabbles!

**Gaia**: …_guckt Gaia böse an_… wo ist meine Melone? Schokolade will ich im Moment nicht, muss abnehmen…! _Grummelt ein bisschen_… hm… Schokolade…

**SoyTryphena**: …_attack hopst Soy auf den Rücken und knuddelt sie zu Boden_… hurra! Du bist auch wieder da!

**Reek Wadge**: …_schlingt einen Arm um Reek, starrt sie selbstzufrieden an und erklärt dann im Brustton der Überzeugung_: Ich habe dir schon immer gesagt, dass wir gleich ticken, Reek! Tante Emma? _Totsterb_!

**Eve**: …_schlingt ihren anderen Arm um Eve und himmelt sie an_… Ich mag dich, weil du immer nett zu mir bist! :D

**Seraphina66**: holla! Alles Bekannte und Freunde! Schön, dass du auch wieder dabei bist, Seraphina! Hoffentlich gefallen dir die anderen auch, ab und zu experimentiere ich nämlich wieder…

**Cura**: Und auch dir ein herzliches Welcome Back! Weißt du noch, wie ich mit Grinsekatzenlächeln aussehe? Klar weißt du das, nämlich genauso wie jetzt… :D

**Illing**: …_attack knurrt Hope freundlich an_… ich dachte wirklich, du würdest gleich spoilern, stand kurz vor dem Herzinfarkt! _Lol_…

**Nightskystar**. Juchhu! Nighty ist auch wieder da… lass dich mal eben umarmen! So! Oh, habe ich dir wehgetan? Sorry, aber wenn ich mich so freue…?!

**SSSSSS**

**Der erste Tag **

Schwarze Augen, schwarzes Haar.

Elf Jahre alt, groß, hager und misstrauisch wie ein junger Wolf.

Er hält sich an der Seite eines rotblonden, hübschen Mädchens, und als sie jemand von hinten anstößt, fährt er herum und starrt den Übeltäter mit flammender Wut im Blick an.

Der Junge stolpert erschrocken zurück.

Hogwarts, denkt er und hat den anderen schon wieder vergessen.

Endlich bin ich da, wo ich hingehöre. Mein wahres Zuhause.

Hier bin ich der, der ich bin. Zauberer. Nie wieder schwach!

Seine Augen glitzern wild.

Nur ein Wermutstropfen trübt seine Freude.

Lily Evans, seine einzige Freundin, kommt nicht nach Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, das letzte Vorgeplänkel, bevor wir endlich in die Zeit Harry Potters eintauchen…**

**Illing**: ahhhh! Herzlichen Dank, Illing, du lässt wunderbare Bilder in mir entstehen… Sev und Trelawney? …_gruselt sich_… die Drabbles kommen übrigens in chronologischer Reihenfolge…

**Gaia**: whoa! Ich liebe Melone, ich liebe Kirschen! …_reißt sie Gaia gierig aus der Hand_… Danke! Hm… eigentlich war das mit Lily gar nicht lustig gemeint…sie ist schließlich seine einzige Freundin, weißt du?

**Nighty**: ich glaube auch fast, dass einiges anders gelaufen wäre, wenn Lily nach Slytherin gekommen wäre – aber hey! Wo kämen wir dann mit unseren schönen SSHG-Stories hin? :D

**Simba**: klar, für dich! Sie liebt mich? Sie liebt mich! Hurra! Sie liebt mich! Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass die tapferste Löwin der Welt mich liebt!

**Seraphina66**: hey! Er ist doch erst elf! Und du willst ihn jetzt schon trösten? :D Wollen wir da nicht noch ein paar Jahre warten? So zwanzig oder so?! Aber ich fürchte, dann wird es nicht beim Trösten bleiben… _hust_…

**SoyTryphena**: (irgendwann musst du mich mal über die Bedeutung deines Namens aufklären…) Schokoladenkuchen? Aber bitte sehr, frisch von den Hauselfen… schiebt ein großes Stück rüber…

**Das Drabble zum Wochenanfang ist SoyTryphena gewidmet!**

**SSSS**

**Fatale Erkenntnis**

„Mein Lord, ich bitte Euch, ich flehe Euch an. Lasst sie leben. Sie sind keine Gefahr für Euch!"

„Bist du bereit, mit deinem Leben dafür zu bürgen?"

„Das bin ich, mein Lord."

„Du selbst hast mir von der Prophezeiung erzählt. Und deutet nicht alles darauf hin, dass sie gemeint sind – und ihr kleiner Liebling – Harry Potter?"

„Es ist das wirre Gefasel einer alten Vettel!"

„Genug! Ich gehe kein Risiko ein, schließlich habe ich keine Verwendung für diese Leute. Und nun geh!"

In der darauf folgenden Nacht starb Lily Potter - und ein Teil des Herzens eines Mannes namens Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Illing**: wie jetzt? Tut es dir nun leid, oder nicht oder doch? Wir können uns ja darauf einigen, dass einiges schief gelaufen ist im Leben unseres ZTM… und die Drabbles werden fast alle ernst sein…

**Seraphina66**: hey! Was denke ich denn? Ich doch nicht… klar müssen die einmal getröstet werden…lol…aber Männer zu trösten, hat doch eher was…

**Eve**: Ich glaube, dann wäre er erst recht verbittert gewesen, wenn er gesehen hätte, dass Lily mit seinem größten Feind verheiratet wäre… und außerdem wäre er nicht _der _Held geworden, oder?

**SoyTryphena**: oh, Kirschen – ich liebe Kirschen… tatsächlich ändere ich in der nächsten Story mal wieder an einem Namen herum, aber mich gleich so zu erpressen… na, na…

**Gaia**: Sev war ja auch noch ganz klein – ich meine, elf Jahre ist ja kein Riesenalter… okay, lassen wir das, her mit den Kirschen!!

**Nighty**: ich denke, Lily hätte so oder so sterben müssen, Voldemort war nicht von der gnädigen Sorte… der hat schon aus Spaß getötet… was ihr den Sev immer knuddeln müsst…lol…

**Simba**: bösartige Drohungen ändern überhaupt nichts an meiner Bewunderung für dich…tapferste aller Löwinnen…

**Das vierte Drabble ist Nightskystar gewidmet!**

**SSSS**

**Jahr Eins des Harry Potter **

**Lilys Sohn**

Er hat nichts von ihr, nichts.

Er ist ganz der Sohn seines Vaters.

Bis auf die Augen.

Sie sind wie ein offenes Buch, diese Augen.

Strahlendes Grün.

Wie ihre.

Er läuft unsicher, als er aufgerufen wird.

Aber das tun sie alle.

Er ist der Junge-der-lebt.

Und er weiß nichts davon, nichts.

Schwarze, unergründliche Augen verfolgen jede seiner Bewegungen.

Bemerken seinen Vater in jedem Schritt, in jeder Geste.

Bis der Hut sein Haus verkündet.

Er springt auf.

Und dann… ein Lächeln für die Welt.

Wie Lily.

Und der Mann mit den schwarzen Augen senkt den Kopf.

Er hat nichts davon, nichts.


	5. Chapter 5

**SoyTryphena**: …_attack freut sich wie ein Schneekönig_ – und das im Sommer!

**Seraphina66**: nein, er ist nicht traurig, weil Harry kein Slytherin ist, sondern weil Harry der Sohn seines (Harrys!) Vaters ist… klingt komisch? Ist aber so…:D

**Sepsis**: …_lach_…da sind wir ja schon zwei, die mit Drabbles nichts anfangen können…aber du musst zugeben, dass Sev eigentlich immer so… hach!... ist!

**Kleine**: …_attack springt Dr. Tod an und knuddelt sie zu Boden_… hey! Aber nicht küssen! Und in einem Atemzug mit Callie genannt? …_sweety_ _rennt mit stolzgeschwellter Brust rum_…

**Nighty**: hm… ich denke, eigentlich wusste keiner wirklich was von Harrys Kindheit, nicht einmal Dumbledore… und soll ich dir was sagen? Mir geht's auch immer so – ich könnte Sev dann einfach in den Arm nehmen… hach…

**Callie**: …_attack hopst wie das Hüpfsmiley in der Gegend rum_… Juchhu! Sie hat meine Drabbles gelesen, juchhu! …_deutet mit dem nackten Finger ganz unverhohlen auf Callie_… da seht ihr sie, die Übeltäterin – sie ist Schuld, es war ganz allein ihre Idee…! :D

**Majin Micha**: das ist ja… Merlin! Kein Internet?! Wie im Mittelalter! …_attack knuddelt Majin und freut sich narrisch_…

**Das zweite Drabble im Jahr Eins des Harry Potter ist Seraphina66 gewidmet!**

**SSSS**

**Unsere neue - **_**Berühmtheit!**_

Es ist nicht fair, jemanden zu hassen, weil er einem Toten ähnelt.

Aber es macht die ganze Sache einfacher.

Jugend ist ein kostbares Geschenk.

Manche werfen dieses Geschenk fort, machen schreckliche Fehler.

Fehler, die Freundschaft, Liebe und das Leben anderer kosten.

Was macht jemand, der den Tod verschuldet hat?

Er gibt sich auf.

Oder findet in sich die Kraft, einen Weg zu gehen,

der gefährlich und zweischneidig ist.

Er übernimmt die Verantwortung für ein anderes Leben und schwört, dieses Leben zu beschützen, komme, was da wolle.

Es heißt, wir töten, was wir lieben.

Vielleicht können wir retten, was wir hassen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nighty**: zumindest habe ich es immer so gesehen, dass es Sevs eigener Wille ist, die Verantwortung für Harry zu übernehmen.

**Callie**: ich finde das überhaupt nicht merkwürdig, im Gegenteil. Schön, dass du es auch so siehst!

**SoyTryphena**: ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert ich bin, dass ihr das nicht zu melodramatisch fandet…

**Seraphina66**: wenn hier einer rot wird, dann wohl ich… und selbstverständlich darfst du das!

**Sepsis**: …_lach_… natürlich hat er Recht. Schließlich hat Severus eine starke Tendenz zum Know-it-all…_hach_!

**Diesmal nicht ganz so ernsthaft… dieses Drabble ist Sepsis gewidmet!**

**SSSS**

**Halloween – Hunde und Trolle**

Wer auch immer behauptet hatte, ein Hund sei ein Hund,

machte noch nie die Bekanntschaft des Grimms.

Oder Sirius Blacks, was das angeht.

Oder noch besser – Hagrids neuestem Schoßtier: Fluffy.

Keine Sekunde lang hatte ich geglaubt,

der Troll sei „zufällig" nach Hogwarts gelangt.

Also überprüfte ich, ob der _Stein_ in Sicherheit war.

Ich übersah Fluffy.

Fluffy war nicht erfreut.

Ich danach auch nicht mehr.

Potter und Weasley retteten die kleine Know-it-all vor dem Troll.

Und sie? Stellte sich hin und log eiskalt für die Jungs.

Sie war so Slytherin, sie wusste es nur nicht.

Und das erfreute mich – trotz Fluffy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Simba**: Dieser Satz begeistert mich: _Und wie oft er ihn gerettet hat_. Ob ich ihn mir mal ausleihen darf, irgendwann? Nein, Fluffy ist eigentlich nicht zu übersehen, aber hat sich mal jemand Gedanken gemacht, wie Sev zu seiner berühmten Beinwunde gekommen ist? :D

**Nighty**: mit Reek in einem Atemzug genannt zu werden, ist für mich eine große Ehre, danke! Slytherin… so ein bisschen davon steckt ja in jedem von uns, finde ich. Und in Hermione besonders… außer Harry, der hat für mich überhaupt nichts von Slytherin…

**Sepsis**: hey, du bist ja gemein… _lach_!... weil seine Nase so groß ist… ehrlich mal… ich ging eigentlich eher davon aus, dass er so in Gedanken war….

**Callie**: …_fg_… Severus war abgelenkt, da kann man schon mal Hagrids Schoßtier übersehen… oder weil seine Nase so groß ist, wie Sepsis vorgeschlagen hat…:D… ich sag nur einmal SS/HG, immer SS/HG…

**Seraphina66**: Sev mit Brille? Stelle ich mir gerade vor, so mit kurz geschnittenen Haaren und randloser Brille – da wirkt er eher wie ein Versicherungsheini als unser mysteriöser Held, oder?

Das heutige Drabble – übrigens das letzte im Jahr Eins des Harry Potter – ist **Little-Fawkes** gewidmet. Für mehr Dinge, als ich je sagen könnte…

**SSSS**

**Kein Zurück**

Merlin sei Dank, dachte der dunkle Mann.

Der Junge mit der Blitznarbe auf der Stirn war ohnmächtig.

So viele Zauberer, so viele Arten von Magie hatten den Stein beschützt,

aber hier war Potter, lebend, und Quirrell war tot.

Er hatte Quirrell sowieso nie vertraut.

Albus warf nur einen Blick auf Potter und wusste Bescheid.

„Voldemort!", sagte er leise.

Und der Tränkemeister hatte angefangen zu beten,

dass er sich einmal nur irrte.

Aber er glaubte es nicht.

Der schmächtige Junge würde seinen Weg gehen müssen.

Und er, Severus Snape, würde ihn dabei begleiten.

Wenn es sein musste, bis in den Tod.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sepsis**: …_attack schaut sich nach allen Seiten um und flüstert dann zu Sepsis_: psst… verrat´s nicht weiter, aber (**Achtung! Fette Spoilerwarnung!**) bei mir stirbt Sev nicht… niemals! Und er wird definitiv nie eine Brille tragen, auch nicht, wenn er alt und grau wird…

**Simba**: uff! …_steht wieder vom Boden auf_… ich mag Geknuddeltwerden! Über diese Dinge brauchen wir nicht mehr sprechen – sie stehen für sich, Simba! Für all die Dinge, die du so stillschweigend einfach tust, dafür, dass du so eine Persönlichkeit bist, soll ich fortfahren? Ich fürchte, dann wirst du wieder rot werden und widersprechen, aber wie es in einem anderen Fandom heißt: Widerstand ist zwecklos!

**Seraphina66**: ich glaube, er konnte es nicht merken, weil Voldemort ja keinen eigenen Körper besaß… und vor dem Trimagischen Turnier gab es unter den Todessern wahrscheinlich schon Gerüchte… durch die ganzen Sachen, die in den Jahren zuvor in Hogwarts passiert waren….

**Callie**: ich fand eigentlich schon immer, dass weniger Harrys Fähigkeiten als vielmehr sein Glück und die Fähigkeiten seiner Freunde ihm das Überleben ermöglichten. Sev war zwar nie sein Freund, doch da er sich für Harrys Leben verantwortlich fühlte, ein viel mächtigerer Verbündeter als beispielsweise Dumbledore… (finde ich!)

**SSSS**

**Jahr Zwei des Harry Potter**

**Geflügelte Löwen**

So ein ausgemachter Wahnsinn! Er raufte sich die Haare.

Da waren die beiden Bengel tatsächlich mit Weasleys verzaubertem Auto nach Hogwarts geflogen. Sie hatten keinen Sinn für Gefahr, kein Verantwortungsbewusstsein, keine Vorstellung, welcher Aufwand betrieben werden musste, um den Muggeln die Erinnerung zu löschen.

Nebenbei brachen sie sämtliche Regeln und zerstörten einen Teil der Peitschenden Weide. Nicht, dass ihn letzteres tatsächlich störte.

Er hatte Potter und dessen treuen Weasley vor dem Schloss aufgegabelt und ihnen eine Heidenangst gemacht.

Severus machte sich nichts vor. Es würde nicht lange vorhalten. Sie besaßen Mut und Einfallsreichtum.

Und das würden sie zukünftig auch brauchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ja, ich halte mich vor und während der HP-Zeit so weit an den Canon, wie es mir passt… lol… Eines solltet ihr jedoch bei mir immer wissen: In meinen FFs stirbt Severus Snape nicht – niemals! Ihr könnt euch darauf einstellen, dass zumindest die letzten drei Drabbles nicht mehr… ähm… exakt canongerecht sind.**

**Wer mich treffen möchte, der ist herzlich in mein Rudel eingeladen (Leerzeichen entfernen!):**

**http / /www. iphpbb3. com/ forum/ index.php? nxu23461127 nx22983**

**Sepsis**: na ja, er sieht zwar Dinge nicht vorher, aber der gesunde Menschenverstand sagt ihm ja schon, dass Potter und Weasley immer all ihren Mut und Einfallsreichtum brauchen werden… obwohl du natürlich auch Recht hast, Trelawney zu übertreffen ist keine Kunst…

**Seraphina66**: nicht nur den letzten Nerv, wie wir alle wissen… was sie ihn vom Unterrichten, Spionieren und Überleben abgehalten haben, geht ja auf keine Kuhhaut mehr…

**Sisi**: danke für dein Lob, das freut mich besonders. Ich hoffe, auch die anderen Drabble werden dir gefallen…

**Reek Wadge**: spam mich ruhig zu, diese Art von Spam mag ich sehr… _totsterb_…nein, eigentlich vermeide ich es, mir um Lilys Gedanken irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen (ups! Merkt man, dass ich nicht allzu viel von ihr halte?!)… ha! Ich hoffe doch, dass nicht alle Drabbles so todtraurig sind… und ja, du hast mich wie immer durchschaut – einmal OTP, immer OTP…

Von deinen Plotbunnys bleibe ich völlig unberührt… (_kickt unter dem Tisch nach einem beißenden Hasen_…fort!) – aber ich sag nur, siehe A/N… Also ich an Harrys und Rons Stelle hätte ihm das Leben garantiert noch schwerer gemacht, denn woher sollten sie denn wissen, was für ein toller Hecht unser Tränkemeister ist?! Lol... übrigens macht er sich heute schon wieder Gedanken um eine gewisse, kleine Besserwisserin…

**Das heutige Chap ist Watchersgoddess alias Reek Wadge gewidmet!**

**SSSS**

**Vielsafttrank und seine Folgen**

Tränke…

…waren eine wunderbare Angelegenheit. Sie verlangten vollkommene Konzentration. Routine war undenkbar.

Normalerweise dauerte es Jahre, bis man diese Konzentration aufbringen konnte.

Nicht so Hermione Granger.

Sie hatte keine Jahre, ja, nicht einmal Anweisungen, gebraucht, um einen Trank zu brauen, der weit jenseits ihrer Fähigkeiten liegen sollte.

Severus Snape legte den Kopf zurück und lachte lautlos bei dem Gedanken an dieses Mädchen. Perfekt geklaut, perfekt gebraut – und dann… perfekt verhauen.

Im Moment war sie nur eine Katze. Doch eines Tages, bald schon, da war er sich sicher, würde sie eine echte Löwin sein.

Und zwar ganz und gar ohne Vielsafttrank.


	10. Chapter 10

**Seraphina66**: …_attack lächelt zurück_… immer wenn ich deine Reviews lese, fühle ich mich unter dem Kinn gekrault und schnurre…

**Reek**: iiiiiiih! Nicht kü… puh! …_wischt sich Schweiß von der Stirn_… ich dachte schon, Reek… :D … also: ich war ein paar Jahre älter als du (öhm… doppelt so alt vielleicht?!), als ich den 2. Band das 1. Mal gelesen habe und ich hatte mir damals schon überlegt, wie Severus reagieren würde – und das war mein Ergebnis. Selbst ein verbitterter Mann wie er musste einfach ihre Leistung anerkennen und dann trotzdem über das Ergebnis lachen… Du sammelst meine Bunnys? Umgekehrt wird wohl eher ein Schuh draus…

**Simba**: was meinst du, ob man im letzten Drabble irgendwie erkannt hat, dass ich ein leidenschaftlicher SSHGler bin? Lol…

**Sepsis**: ich glaube sowieso, dass Snape privat und unter den Kollegen vielleicht nicht immer nur „verbissen" war – wäre ja auch albern, wenn sich die Lehrer wegen ehemaliger Häuser oder so anfeinden würden…

**Hope**: mein lieber, kleiner Illing, steh auf, dieses rumkreuzen – ähm – rumkriechen ist gar nicht gut für die Knie… lol… ich wusste, dass du wissen würdest, dass Severus bereits damals Hermiones Potential erkannt hatte – und so wird es dich auch nicht abschrecken zu hören, dass im Endeffekt auch diese Drabbles irgendwann auf unser Lieblingsende hinauslaufen werden…

**Callie**: …_lach_… überhaupt nichts, Callie, ganz und gar nicht! Na ja, das heißt ja nicht, dass er weniger streng ist, nur dieses fiese Verhalten fand ich eigentlich immer ein bisschen übertrieben – eigentlich so sehr, dass es schon geschauspielert sein musste… was soll ich sagen? Ein SSHGler kann nun mal nicht aus seiner Haut – und kann sich trotzdem an den Canon halten…netterweise hat uns Miss Rowling ja die Privatperson Snape gänzlich überlassen…

**Das donnerstägliche Chap ist LMA23 gewidmet!**

**Der besondere Treue-Preis zum zehnten Drabble geht an Seraphina66 – danke!**

**SSSS**

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

Du sahst ihn zum ersten Mal in der Großen Halle und hattest beschlossen, ihn zu verabscheuen.

Du sahst ihn zum zweiten Mal, als er vor den Wichteln floh und das Goldene Trio seine Arbeit erledigen ließ.

Du sahst ihn zum dritten Mal, und er wuselte um die versteinerte Mrs. Norris.

Du sahst ihn zum vierten Mal, und er trug Lockenwickler. Du hattest danach Alpträume.

Erst beim fünften Mal machte er sich nützlich. Du brachtest den Schülern den Expelliarmus bei, und er flog durch die Luft.

Und das war auch das einzige Mal, bei dem es sich _wirklich_ lohnte, ihn anzusehen.


	11. Chapter 11

**SoyTryphena**: ja, ja, füttere mich ruhig mit Informationshäppchen an und lass mich dann im Regen stehen… schön, jetzt weiß ich, was Soy heißt, aber Tryphena? Für mich klingt das griechisch… Kannst du mir was Schönes aus der Diagon Alley mitbringen? Bevorzugt jemanden, der groß, schlank und in Schwarz gekleidet ist?!

**Simba**: ach was – ich und SSHG? … hm, mal überlegen, warum mag Sev Goldlöckchen nicht? Vielleicht, weil er keine Geduld mit Deppen hat, die inkompetent und unfähig sind? :D

**Sepsis**: selbst ich hätte Alpträume, wenn mir Weißzahn Goldilock mit Lockenwicklern begegnet wäre, um wie viel schlimmer muss es dann Severus gegangen sein?!

**Seraphina66**: … hätten wir das nicht alle gern in Natura gesehen, wie Severus Gildi aus den Latschen haut? Ich glaube, das wäre ein Moment, den ich für immer in einem Denkarium aufbewahrt hätte…hach... _schwärm_...

**Illing**: ruhig, Brauner… ho, komm wieder runter… ist doch nur ein Depp, der deinen Zorn gar nicht wert ist… und Severus war ja so freundlich, uns zu demonstrieren, wie man mit solchen Deppen umgeht…lol…

**Sisi404**: ich habe keine Ahnung, ob man das steigern kann, aber siehe: ich bin schon wieder rot geworden… das nächste Drabble ist leider wieder einmal ernsthafter – allzu viel Spaß hat Sev ja nicht gehabt…

**AryaLynx**: …_attack knuddelt Arya zu Boden_… super, wenn dir auch die Drabbles gefallen, sind ja doch nicht so jedermanns Sache – und du hast mir das schon oft gesagt, mit deinen tollen Reviews…(_rotwerd_!)

**Callie**: es ist nicht so, dass er die Gedanken verschwenden _will_, sondern wieder und wieder auf Gildi gestoßen wird… wenn einem permanent ein Hohlkopf vor den Füßen herumläuft, muss man schon verdammt gelassen sein, um ihn ignorieren zu können – und unser ZTM mag viele bewundernswerte Qualitäten haben – Gelassenheit gehört nicht dazu! :D

**Das Chap zum Wochenanfang ist Sisi404 gewidmet!**

**SSSS**

**Die bloße Erinnerung an das Böse…**

Nicht der Basilisk war die eigentliche Gefahr. Der wirkliche Schrecken, den die mysteriöse Kammer beinhaltete, war etwas, das nicht halb so monströs daherkam und deshalb umso fürchterlicher wirkte.

Ein junger, harmloser Waisenjunge von gerade einmal siebzehn Jahren. Das personifizierte Böse. Jemand, der freundlich lockte, sich tarnte, umgarnte, verführte.

Allein die Erinnerung an ihn vermochte es, Weltbilder ins Schwanken zu bringen.

Was würde die Rückkehr des realen Schreckens in Form eines Schwarzmagiers, der sich Lord Voldemort nannte, bringen?

Zerstörung. Chaos. Das Ende der Unschuld.

Doch einer, der seine Unschuld schon lange verloren hatte, würde sich ihm ganz Slytherin entgegenstellen.

Severus Snape.


	12. Chapter 12

**Illing**: das weiß ich auch nicht, Hope, aber wenn es tatsächlich diese Wirkung hat, bin ich zufrieden…wenige Worte? …_freches Grinsen_… ich dachte, das wäre der Sinn und Zweck eines Drabbles…_lach_…

**Seraphina66**: hm, die gewisse Unschuld, über die wir mit einem Augenzwinkern reden, wird er wohl wie alle Bengel so um die 17 verloren haben… die Unschuld des Herzens jedoch… hm, auch um diese Zeit, denke ich…doch ist es nur seine Schuld? Wenn man immer getriezt wird, wohin wendet man sich, wenn man niemanden hat, dem man vertrauen kann?

**Sepsis**: …_lach_!... jetzt, wo du es sagst – stimmt, warum habe ich da nicht eher daran gedacht?! Locky, das Böse überhaupt… wer spricht da noch von Voldemort? :D Und ja, ihm muss schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt klar gewesen sein, dass er am meisten darunter leiden würde…

**AryaLynx**: …_freut sich wie ein Schneekönig über die Umarmung und den Keks_… ist der vielleicht sogar selbstgebacken? Ja, mein Lieblingsslytherin ist er ja auch, deshalb beschäftige ich mich ja auch fast ausnahmslos mit dem Kerl… ich komme nicht los von ihm, es ist eine Sucht – aber ich bin nicht allein…

**Das 12. Drabble ist AryaLynx gewidmet!**

**SSSS**

**Jahr Drei des Harry Potter**

**Auf den Hund gekommen…**

Manchmal war es ein Wunder, dass er keine Hundehaarallergie hatte, bei all den Caniden, die ihm das Leben schwer machten. Erst heuerte Dumbledore einen Werwolf an, der ihn zumindest einmal schon zum Fressen gern gehabt hatte.

Dieses squibähnliche Wesen, welches sich Wahrsagelehrerin schimpfte, sah überall den Grimm und weissagte nicht nur Potter täglich einen schrecklichen Tod.

Dann brach Sirius Black, Flohträger extraordinaire, in Hogwarts ein – welcher unverständliche Grund seinem Hundehirn auch entsprungen sein mochte.

Und was sagte Dumbledore auf seinen Verdacht, Lupin sei daran nicht unbeteiligt? In Dubio pro Reo, Severus…

Warum hatte er ihm nicht gleich einen Maulkorb verpasst?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope**: …_lach_… na ja, eine Hundehaarallergie macht sich aber auch ganz schlecht, wenn man Besitzer eines 80-Kilo schweren Babys ist… ich hoffe, er hat sich wieder beruhigt?! Ist ja schließlich eine Art Patenkind von mir…

**AryaLynx**: also, ich finde ja, seine Abneigung gegen Caniden ist seine größte Schwäche... (ich mag Hunde nämlich sehr gern, schließlich habe ich auch ein eigenes Rudel) …Trelawney hat natürlich Recht, dass er in permanenter Lebensgefahr ist, aber das ist bei seinem Job ja auch wirklich ein richtiges Kunststück...

**Seraphina66**: eine Katze zulegen? …_attack zeigt ein freches Grinsen_… Nun ja, das wird er noch… später… oder sollte ich sagen, eine Löwin?! Obwohl diese gewisse Katze vielleicht ab und zu doch einen Maulkorb gebrauchen könnte…

**Sepsis**: lol… Zickenalarm? Zeigt er Anwandlungen von Diva-Verhalten? Ach nein, ich glaube nicht… Remus mit Maulkorb? Na eher als Sev doch allemal! Immerhin hat er unseren Tränkemeister mal fressen wollen, das nehme ich ihm immer noch übel…

Das heutige Drabble ist all jenen dort draußen gewidmet, die genauso wie ich wissen, dass Severus Snape nicht tot ist. Gar nicht tot sein kann, niemals. Denn er lebt weiter – in unseren Geschichten, in unserer Phantasie, tief in unseren Herzen!

**SSSS**

**Tief in meinem Herzen**

Angst hat viele Gesichter.

Wenn sich mir ein Dementor nähert, höre ich Schreie, die ich nie in der Wirklichkeit gehört habe und die mich dennoch in meinen Träumen verfolgen.

In diesen Schreien liegt so viel Entsetzen. Das Wissen um den nahen Tod.

Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dem Tod.

Ich habe geglaubt, ich hätte jegliches Gefühl der Angst verloren und bin deshalb völlig unvorbereitet, als ich auf Lupins Irrwicht treffe.

Er verwandelt sich in mein Abbild – und so stehe ich minutenlang mir selbst gegenüber und sehe starr vor Angst zu, wie ich mit einem Lächeln mein Haupt vor Voldemort beuge.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Mit den Drabbles geht es erst am Montag, dem 01. September weiter, da ich für einige Zeit nicht on sein werde.**

**Illing**: … ja, die Seele, oder seine Persönlichkeit, das, was ihn ausmacht, wenn er die verliert – ja, ich glaube, das ist es, was er am meisten fürchtet… wenn er sich auf die Seite Voldemorts stellt, selbst zu einem wahren Unmenschen wird… allein die Vorstellung lässt mich frieren!

**Sepsis**: ehrlich, ich habe lange überlegt, wovor sich Severus am meisten fürchten würde… nicht vor dem Tod, nicht Qualen, nicht solche Dinge, die andere fürchten – nur sich selbst…

**Seraphina66**: hm, dass er Angst vor sich selbst, davor hat, sich selbst zu verlieren – das erschien mir eigentlich als einzige Möglichkeit…

**SoyTryphena**: ich dachte auch über den Tod Harrys nach, andererseits erschien mir das nicht plausibel genug – ja, er beschützt Harry mit allem, was er tut, aber er tut es nicht für Harry– er tut es für Lily. Harrys Tod würde ihn nicht annähernd so erschüttern, wie es Lilys getan hat, denke ich. Und seine Angst ist es sicherlich, zu jemandem zu werden, den nicht einmal Lilys Tod mehr berühren würde…

**Das Chap vor der Pause ist SoyTryphena gewidmet!**

**SSSS**

**Ein Blick in die Zukunft**

Der Grimm, der Grimm!

Er konnte es nicht mehr hören und überlegte, ob es ein großer Verlust für die Schule wäre, wenn er Trelawney einfach ins nächste Jahrtausend hexte.

Selbst zum Weihnachtsdinner musste sie erscheinen und mit großen Eulenaugen Mord und Totschlag verkünden.

Er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er diese Prophezeiung wahr werden lassen sollte. Gereizt starrte er sie an. Ob sie es vorhergesehen hatte, von einem wütenden Tränkemeister erschlagen worden zu sein?

Und doch… An einem wunderschönen Frühlingstag war es ausgerechnet sie, die ihnen mitteilte, dass ihre geliehene Zeit ablief.

Und Severus wusste, dass sein Schicksal bereits besiegelt war.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sepsis**: ja, sein Schicksal ist besiegelt, aber das heißt ja nicht zwingend, dass er sterben muss, oder? Bei mir jedenfalls nicht… :D Da gibt's zum Schluss ein Happy End mit Kitsch und Romantik...

**Seraphina66**: Trelawney hat um Ostern herum die Prophezeiung gemacht, dass sich der Diener wieder zu seinem Herrn aufmachen wird (Krätze/Pettigrew). Mit geliehener Zeit meine ich die relative Ruhe der 12 „voldemortlosen" Jahre…

**Illing**: na ja, es wäre schon ein Verlust für Hogwarts, wenn Sev durchdrehen und Trelawney erschlagen würde… über wen kann man schließlich so schön lachen?! Du bist raus? Geh nicht über Los und ziehe keine 4000, - Euro ein… :D

**AryaLynx**: also, entweder bin ich wirklich so gut (_freches Grinsen_!) oder du erfasst intuitiv immer genau das, was ich auch sagen will – wie auch immer, genauso stell ich mir das jedenfalls vor! Klar könntest du das übrigens auch… und danke für den Keks, esse ich gern!

**Callie**: …_knuddelt Callie erst mal zu Boden_… so, das musste jetzt mal sein, wenn du dich hier so klammheimlich anschleichst, während ich nicht da bin… also, ich bin zwar auch Slytherin und kein bisschen weise wie Albus, aber mit dem Gryffindormut hast du natürlich vollkommen recht… ja, und die Hunde haben ihm ja tatsächlich immer zu schaffen gemacht, ich persönlich fand das ja lustig… Lupins Anwesenheit ist nur bedingt ein kleines Übel, finde ich – ich kann mir sein permanentes Unbehagen dem Werwolf gegenüber vorstellen, das wäre so, als ob ich ständig eine Vogelspinne sehen müsste… aber eben auch nicht seine größte Angst… Die Wege von Trelawney und Severus haben sich ständig gekreuzt, und dann auch noch so… ungünstig… Er muss diese Frau einfach verabscheut haben (fast so sehr wie sich selbst in seinen dunkelsten Stunden, vermute ich!)

**Cura**: ach, ich wische mir mal meinen grünen Neid aus dem Gesicht… Sommeraufenthalt in Australien… möchte ich auch mal machen… _lach_… so kann man es natürlich auch sehen – wenn einer immer was vorhersagt, wird schon mal irgendwas davon stimmen… ist doch irgendwie genauso mit den Horoskopen in den Zeitungen, die sind auch immer so herrlich schwammig formuliert: _Wenn du nicht aufpasst, wird etwas passieren_… _biggrin_…

**Simba**: gröhl… vielleicht mag Severus einfach keine Alkoholiker, die auch noch ab und zu das richtige treffen… du weißt ja, auch ein blindes Huhn trinkt mal ein Korn, und bei Trelawney haut das leider ebenfalls hin!

**Das 15. Drabble ist ganz klar Cura, der kleinen Australierin, gewidmet! :D**

**SSSS**

**Gryffindorsche Einigkeit**

Wenn ein Hund, ein Wolf und drei Löwenjunge gegen einen Einzelnen vorgingen, konnte das nur einen Grund haben: Sie mochten keine Schlangen.

Hätte er es wissen müssen? Dass Potter, Weasley und die kleine, schlaue Granger sich auf die Seite eines verurteilten Massenmörders stellen würden?

Vielleicht nicht.

Er hatte sie retten wollen. Vor einem Werwolf und einem verrückten Sträfling. Nie hatte er sich mehr geirrt.

Er bezahlte dafür mit einer blutenden Wunde und einem uneleganten Flug in der Heulenden Hütte. Doch viel mehr als das körperliche Unbehagen schmerzte ihn sein verletzter Stolz.

Denn schlussendlich hatten die Gryffindors auch noch Recht gehabt.


	16. Chapter 16

**SoyTryphena**: ja, was ist schon Wahrheit? Ich vermute mal, für jeden von uns gibt es eine andere Wahrheit, oder zumindest sieht jeder es ein wenig anders… und ich sehe das tatsächlich so, dass Sev eigentlich nichts viel anderes als seinen Stolz hatte, an dem er festhalten konnte – Freunde hatte er ja nicht unbedingt wie Sand am Meer…

**Seraphina66**: …_lach_… ja, so wie du es ausdrückst, könnte man fast Mitleid mit Severus haben – andererseits, hätte ihn sein Hass auf Sirius und Remus nicht so blind gemacht, hätte er vielleicht doch vorher sein Hirn einschalten können…ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als ob er keines hätte, oder?

**AryaLynx**: ich musste wirklich schmunzeln, du klingst fast wie Teddy mit seinen Schachtelsätzen… und der eine und der andere und gern haben und so… :D Ach, der blöde Merlin-Orden, ich denke auch, das war sein geringstes Problem… wieso hast du jetzt Zeit und Gelegenheit zum Üben?

**Cura**: …_immer noch ein wenig neidisch auf den Australientrip ist_… _fg_… ja, aber wenn Stolz das einzige ist, was man noch hat? Dann schmerzt es umso mehr, wenn dieser verletzt wird… eigentlich stehen sie ja immer auf derselben Seite, würde ich sagen?!

**Illing**: …_Hope zu Boden knuddelt_… du bist so süß! Nein, dein Stolz ist auch nicht im Geringsten so stark ausgebildet wie der von Sev, nein, nein, doch deiner nicht… _biggrin_…

**Sepsis**: ja, da kam irgendwie alles zusammen – nicht genug, dass es das Goldene Trio war, das sich gegen ihn gestellt hat, es mussten auch noch alte Feinde sein, auf deren Seite sie sich schlugen – das tut weh, und ich konnte es unserem ZTM so richtig nachfühlen… ein Happy End ist absolutes Muss! …_schwört feierlich_…

**Das heutige Drabble ist meinem Illing gewidmet – weil sie einfach so niedlich ist!**

**SSSS**

**Jahr Vier des Harry Potter**

**Morsmordre – Dunkler als die Nacht**

Wut drohte wie ein rot glühender Strom seine Gefühle zu überschwemmen.

Dummköpfe! Feiglinge, alle, wie sie dort waren. Ließen sich von ein paar aufgedrehten Unruhestiftern fürchterlich ängstigen.

Ein einziges Morsmordre am Himmel brachte Angst und Schrecken für Tausende Anhänger eines albernen Spiels. Wenn es so einfach war, Menschen zu lähmen, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, dass sie einfach so aufgaben, wenn tatsächlich Voldemort wieder auferstehen würde.

So viele flüchteten vor so wenigen. Wie bedauerlich…

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Potter lange genug alle seine Dummheiten überleben würde, um sich eines Tages tatsächlich als der Auserwählte zu beweisen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sepsis**: … ich muss dir wie immer einfach mal Recht geben… Allerdings muss ich auch mal die „normalen" Zauberer verteidigen: die waren schließlich da, um ein tolles Sportereignis anzusehen, nicht, um von durchgeknallten Idioten erschreckt zu werden – man braucht sich nur einmal ein Fußballspiel ansehen, wenn Hooligans abdrehen – auch das ist manchmal wie Krieg, und viele fürchten wenige…

**Cura**: es ist nicht einfach, ein Held zu sein, in der Nacht, im Chaos, im Ungewissen, was eigentlich überhaupt wo mit wem passiert – ich persönlich wäre sicher auch lieber geflohen als mich mit den maskierten Leuten anzulegen. Feige? Definitiv! Verständlich? Trotz alledem…

**Seraphina66**: klar, haben die Rumtreiber angefangen mit der Stänkerei, und fair waren sie nie, immer vier gegen einen (wo bleibt da der legendäre Gryffindormut?!). Das ändert trotzdem nichts daran, dass Sev vorher ein paar Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hätte treffen müssen – er war es ja schließlich gewohnt, immer in der Unterzahl zu sein. (Und ja, auch für mich ist Severus _der_ Held der HP-Bücher, Überraschung, Überraschung…:D)

**Illing**: Ironie? Ich? Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie man das schreibt… was du über DNA und Angst schreibst, ist natürlich vollkommen richtig. Aber… so sehr ich mich in diesem Moment in Severus einfühlen kann, mit seiner Wut und seinem Zorn auf alle diese flüchtenden Menschen – so sehr fühle ich auch mit diesen Leuten… ich kann mir diese entsetzliche Angst, die die Kehle zuschnürt und Panik verursacht so genau vorstellen, als wäre ich dabei gewesen… nenn mich feige – aber ein Wolf wird so lange lieber laufen, bis er keine andere Wahl mehr hat…

**AryaLynx**: du sagst es, Arya, keiner von uns weiß, wie er sich in einer entsprechenden Situation verhalten würde, bis es soweit wäre… ich verweise nur mal auf die Nazizeit, wo sich auch so viele vor so wenigen duckten und schlussendlich mitmachten… wow, eine echte magische, nie verblühende Wildblume, nur für mich! Danke…!

**Callie**: noch nie habe ich über einen Protagonisten eines Buches so viel nachgedacht… ich glaube tatsächlich, dass Stolz und nie verarbeitete Demütigungen seine größten Schwächen sind… er hatte keine Chance, Sirius oder die ganze Situation im wahren Licht zu sehen… was Harry angeht: ich bin sowieso der Meinung, wenn er nicht seinen Charme besäße, der ihm all diese guten Freunde und wichtigen Menschen auf seiner Seite gesichert hätte, wäre er verraten und verkauft gewesen. Und mit Snape als unerkanntem Joker konnte er nur gewinnen…

**Das Montagsdrabble widme ich Callista Evans!**

**SSSS**

**Einer zuviel **

Keiner von uns konnte seine Überraschung verbergen. Der verdammte Feuerkelch – Merlin möge ihn doch explodieren lassen! – flammte ein viertes Mal auf und spuckte einen weiteren Namen aus.

Wahrscheinlich wusste ich es bereits, bevor Albus mit heiserer Stimme den Kandidaten bekannt gab.

Harry Potter.

Der vierte trimagische Champion.

Potter hatte keinesfalls das magische Potenzial, um den Feuerkelch zu überlisten. Die Weasley-Zwillinge, vielleicht. Die kleine Granger, bestimmt. Aber Potter? Nie!

Nein, jemand wollte, dass Potter am Trimagischen Turnier teilnahm. Ich wusste nicht, wer oder warum. Nur dass der Dunkle Lord dahinter steckte.

Das sanfte Brennen an meinem linken Arm war Beweis genug.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Da ich morgen nicht on sein kann, gibt es schon heute das „Donnerstagsdrabble". **

**Illing**: er traut den Zwillingen nicht unbedingt zu, dass Turnier gewinnen zu können – lediglich, den Feuerkelch und somit die Alterslinie zu überlisten. Dass er nicht an Mione zweifelt, war ja logisch :D

**Seraphina66**: klar hat er den Jungen gerne… zumindest die grünen Augen, den Rest mag er wohl weniger… _lach_… solange es bei dem Mordversuch bleibt, würde ich sagen: in dubio pro reo…

**Callie**: gern geschehen! Klar hat er es genossen, er kann schließlich auch nicht aus seiner Haut, unser geliebter Tränkemeister… wem sonst sollte er es zutrauen? Kein anderer hätte meiner… ähm, wollte sagen, seiner Meinung nach das Potenzial dazu…

**Cura**: hm, jeder hatte eigentlich mehr drauf als Harry – ich meine, selbst Neville beherrschte Kräuterkunde… aber außer fliegen konnte Harry nichts richtig… ups? Hänge ich zu viel mit Severus ab?!

**Sepsis**: gröööööhl: Severus war einer der wenigen, mal abgesehen von dem und dem und ca. 50 Millionen Lesern… am Ende des Jahres muss es ihn das Brennen des Mals regelrecht wahnsinnig gemacht haben, denn nach seinen Worten (zu Fudge) war es ja rotglühend… das ist erst mal gruselig…

**Ich widme das 18. Drabble Seraphina66!**

**SSSS**

**Die drei Prüfungen**

Wider Erwarten überstand er die erste Aufgabe.

Severus' Herz hatte fast stillgestanden, als der Drache auf Lilys Sohn losging.

Doch James' Sohn flog ihm auf und davon.

Er bestand die zweite Aufgabe – im Geiste Lilys versuchte er _alle_ Geiseln zu retten. Es musste James' Anteil gewesen sein, der ihn das Dianthuskraut stehlen ließ.

Er überlebte das Labyrinth und Voldemort und Gewalt und Angst. Und es waren Lily und James, die ihren Sohn zu schützen versuchten, selbst über den Tod hinaus.

Doch es war Aufgabe der Lebenden, dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry auch weiterhin kämpfte. Severus war bereit, seinen Teil beizutragen.


	19. Chapter 19

**AryaLynx**: weißt du, dass er bei der Feuerkelchsache schon eine Ahnung hatte, wer dahinter steckte, war irgendwie erst eine Idee von mir, als im letzten Abschnitt des Buches dieser dämliche Fudge überzeugt werden musste, da hat er ungefähr folgendes gesagt: es ist das ganze Jahr über stärker geworden… und dass er bei Harry ständig zwischen Lily und James unterscheidet, war für mich zwingend – zwischen Liebe und Hass… oh, und ja, die Blume ist sehr nützlich für… das kann ich dir nun wirklich nicht verraten, du bist ja noch nicht volljährig! :D

**Cura**: …_wischt sich Schweiß von der Stirn_… da bin ich erleichtert, ich dachte schon, ich wäre so snapish wie ein gewisser Tränkemeister… lol… und klar liegt es mal wieder an Sev, wer denn sonst? Der alte tattrige Dumbledore wird es wohl kaum richten…zumal er nun wirklich nicht für die Aufgabe gerüstet ist, die jetzt Severus bevorsteht…

**Sepsis**: ja, das ist ja das Gute, dass ich dauernd noch mal nachlese, damit ich auch wirklich die Stellen raus finde, von denen ich glaube, dass sie für Severus die meiste Bedeutung hatten… natürlich erlebt er dasselbe wie Harry, nur aus einer ganz anderen Perspektive, so dass auch andere Sachen für ihn Wichtigkeit haben als für den Jungen… meinst du, er ist vielleicht ein wenig… ähm… voreingenommen, was Lily angeht? :D

**Seraphina66**: es war weder für Harry noch für Severus von Vorteil, dass Harry so sehr seinem Vater ähnelte und von Lily nur die Augen hatte – aber andererseits: hätte Sev dann nicht noch mehr gelitten? So konnte er es sich mit seinem Hass doch ein wenig einfacher machen, finde ich. Und schwer hatte er es ja genug…mit all den Dummköpfen, mit denen er sich rumärgern musste!

**Enna**: …_rotwerd_… _murmelt verlegen_…danke! …_knurrt grimmig_… denk jetzt aber bloß nicht, dass ich darüber hinwegsehe, dass du an mir rumtätschelst und herum tackerst… _schnappt schnell nach Ennas Hand und beißt trotzdem hinein_… nein, auch Millionärs- oder Milliardärstöchter aus der Bonzengegend dürfen nicht alles…

**Callie**: nein, das glaube ich allerdings auch nicht, dass das so emotionslos vonstatten geht, wie es uns Severus glauben machen will… :D … allerdings war es doch ziemlich wichtig für ihn, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, auch wenn ihm das gerade bei Harry und seinen beiden „Sidekicks" nur selten gelungen ist… und die Romane werden auch noch kommen, versprochen – mit viel Emotionen… _lach_…

**Das Wochenanfangsdrabble widme ich Enna – viel Spaß in Berlin!**

**SSSS**

**Der Anfang vom Ende**

13 Jahre…

13 Jahre hattest du geglaubt, es könnte vorbei sein. Hast gedacht, der alte Mann übertreibt.

Du hättest es besser wissen sollen.

Du starrst mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf deinen linken Arm.

Dieses verdammte Mal. Dunkelheit, eingebrannt in deine Haut und deine Seele.

Endlose, immerwährende Schmerzen.

Du hasst es mit aller Kraft, hoffst, dass die Qual vergehen wird.

Albus hat es immer gewusst. Und er weiß auch jetzt, was er von dir verlangt.

…Wenn du willens bist… wenn du bereit bist…

Für einen Augenblick begegnen sich eure Augen, hellstes Blau trifft auf tiefstes Schwarz.

Das bin ich, sagst du dann.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wenn man es genau betrachtet, hat das fünfte Jahr von Harry noch gar nicht angefangen. Ich stelle mir vor, dass Severus kurz nach dem Trimagischen Turnier von Voldemort bestraft wurde, weil er ja erst verspätet dem Ruf des Dunklen Lords folgte, und selbstverständlich spielt diese Sache im Leben des Tränkemeisters eine größere Rolle als viele andere Ereignisse…**

**SoyTryphena**: ich weiß nicht – kann man jemals bereit sein, einem wie Voldemort gegenüber zu treten? Kennst du die Geschichte vom Brandner-Kasper, der mit dem Tode feilschte? Nichts anderes tut Severus ja im Prinzip nach dem Trimagischen Turnier… Ja, er hat sich gefürchtet, genau wie du es beschrieben hast – a still, cold, icy fear…

**Cura**: ich glaube nicht, dass er sich darum gerissen hat, ein Held zu sein, aber ja, es gab niemanden anderen, der diese Aufgabe erledigen konnte, und er tat es. Ein echter Held, auch wenn er es abstreiten würde… :D

**Seraphina66**: mir tut er auch Leid, aber von wirklichem Ausnutzen kann man eigentlich nicht sprechen – eher vom Nutzen günstiger Umstände. Dumbledore war ein Meister der Strategie und arbeitete mit dem, was er hatte…

**Sepsis**: die Du-Form habe ich tatsächlich schon mal benutzt, aber ich muss zugeben, ich hab's von Watchersgoddess abgeschaut… die kann in der zweiten Person Singular sogar ganze OS schreiben!

**AryaLynx**: nimm dir ruhig Zeit mit dem Älterwerden, das kommt von allein…;) Der Wechsel der Perspektiven ist für mich persönlich wichtig, weil ich finde, dass manche Sachen einfach intensiver rüberkommen als immer nur 3. Person Singular – obwohl die natürlich am meisten vertraut ist…

**Simba**: …_wird von attack zu Boden geknuddelt_… ich freue mich auch so, wenn du vorbeischaust, egal, ob du reviewst oder nicht (obwohl es mit Review natürlich noch besser wird…:D)

**Das 20. Drabble ist Sepsis gewidmet!**

**SSSS**

**Jahr Fünf des Harry Potter**

**Zwei Stunden zu spät**

Nebel waberte um die schwarzen Gestalten, stieg vom Boden auf wie ein lebendes Wesen.

Dunkel war es auf der Lichtung, dunkel war ihre Kleidung, dunkel ihre Absichten und dunkel ihre Herzen.

In ihrer Mitte kniete einer von ihnen. Sein Kopf war gesenkt, seine Haltung stolz, trotzend.

„Heute Nacht werde ich euch lehren, dass wahre Treue ein schmerzlicher Prozess ist!", sagte ihr dunkler Meister, der vor ihm stand.

„Wir verführen das Dunkle mit Schmerzen… Ist das nicht so, Severus?", flüsterte er dem Delinquenten ins Ohr.

Er wirbelte herum, fixierte seine Anhänger. Demütig fielen sie auf die Knie, jeglichen Augenkontakt vermeidend.

„Crucio!"


	21. Chapter 21

**SoyTryphena**: ich glaube nicht, dass wir die Drabbles vergleichen können, auch wenn die Themen dieselben sind. Während ich einfach übe, sind deine erwachsen und auch noch Englisch. Kein Vergleich also ;).

**Sepsis**: gerne, für dich doch immer. Ja, ich wollte es bewusst so düster haben, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass der Lord irgendein Faible für stimmige Momente hat…

**Simba**: ganz klares Ja, denke ich. Als ich die restlichen Romane noch nicht kannte und erst den 4. zu Ende gelesen hatte, verkrampfte sich sogar mein Herz vor Angst – ich dachte, er würde Severus töten…

**Seraphina66**: ich war das doch nicht mit dem Crucio – das war schon Voldemort selbst… und du kennst Severus' letzten Atemzug? Ich dachte, du hättest schon einiges von mir gelesen… ich brauche Miss Killer-Rowling nicht drohen, ich habe sehr genaue Vorstellungen von Sevs Leben… :D

**AryaLynx**: die sind ja noch immer auf dem Friedhof, allerdings macht sich so eine Bestrafung ziemlich blöd zwischen den ganzen Grabsteinen, also stehen sie eben ein paar Meter daneben… das ist eine gute Frage, mit der Angst und so. Aber meiner Erfahrung nach ist Machtgier ein wesentlich stärkerer Antrieb als die Angst vor jemanden – und nach Macht strebte jeder einzelne von ihnen…Schokokeks nehme ich gern – und wenn noch Fragen auftauchen, immer her damit!

**Cura**: ja, die Angst muss ihn halb wahnsinnig gemacht haben – oder er war schon auf irgendeine Art so abgestumpft, dass es ihn kaum noch berührt hat… vielleicht hatte er sogar erst jetzt wieder das Gefühl, richtig zu leben, jetzt, wo er wieder eine „richtige" Aufgabe hatte?

**Reek**: rrrrrrrrummmmmps! …_attack schüttelt sich verwirrt und starrt fassungslos auf ca. 8 Millionen Reviews von Reek_… (nicht, dass ich mich beschwere, _fg_…) Lol, Zimmer, hm? Eben, wenn es deine Mom stört, soll sie es halt aufräumen… glaubst du eigentlich wirklich, ein von Neville verpatzter Trank hätte eine größere Wirkung als heißer Kakao?! (_eg!_) Ich? Meine Plotbunnys? Wer versucht denn schon wieder klammheimlich, mir eines unterzuschieben?!

Ich finde schon, dass Trelawney ein Verlust wäre… für Lacher ist sie immer gut… Was soll das heißen, ein anderes Ende vorgesehen? Ich führe nur konsequent zu Ende, was Miss J.K.R verpasst hat… wieso Plotholes? Wir wissen doch, dass Dumbledore alle geopfert hätte, um Riddle zu erledigen… Harry, Sev, sich selbst… ich finde es logisch, dass er Harry teilnehmen lässt…

Ich würde übrigens niemals kaltes Wasser holen, nur weil du am Sabbern bist… eher würde ich mitsabbern. Oder dir je nach Stimmung eine verpassen, weil ich eifersüchtig über meinen Tränkemeister wachen wollte…ähm, Hermiones, meine ich natürlich...

Weißt du, ich habe so gar kein Problem mit Spam, fällt mir manchmal so ein. Jedenfalls nicht von dir. Danke – und vorsichtiges Knuddeln (ja, ich erinnere mich an deinen Rücken…).

**Das heutige Drabble widme ich jemanden, den ich erst so kurz gefunden hatte, um ihn gleich wieder zu verlieren: Oli, ich vermisse dich! Das Rudel wird ohne dich ein Stück seiner Wärme verlieren. Aber wir werden dich bewahren, denn in unseren Herzen lebst du weiter. **

**In Memoriam Oliver Wolf!**

**SSSS**

**Damoklesschwert**

Der Junge glaubte, er hätte _Probleme_.

Potter dachte tatsächlich, es sei tragisch, vor den Zaubergamot geladen zu werden, weil er unberechtigt außerhalb der Schule gezaubert hatte.

Hatte er nichts begriffen?

Meinte er wirklich, es gäbe nichts Schlimmeres auf der Welt, als der Schule verwiesen zu werden? War ihm nicht klar, dass es hier nicht um Hogwarts ging? Dass ihm jede andere Zaubererschule der Welt offen stand?

Verdrängte er seine Angst vor dem Tod mit einer Angst, die man kontrollieren konnte?

Severus ärgerte Potters pubertäres Gehabe, aber eigentlich war es ihm egal. Hauptsache der Junge lebte. Der Rest musste sich ergeben.


	22. Chapter 22

**AryaLynx**: ich verstehe Harry auf gewisse Art und Weise schon, bloß haben mich seine übertriebenen Reaktionen auf Kleinigkeiten so genervt – um wie viel mehr erst dann Sev, der ja doch nicht so für seine Langmut bekannt ist… wenn dein Hund dich haut, solltest du überprüfen, ob es nicht vielleicht ein versteckter Animagus ist, lol…

**Illing**: und wie immer hast du mich verstanden, aber das ist wohl auch nicht anders zu erwarten, sind wir doch zwei Individuen mit einer Seele…

**Sepsis**: über stimmige Momente von Voldemort möchte ich gar nicht erst nachdenken… obwohl, ich habe mal eine badfic gelesen (ok, angefangen und dann entnervt aufgegeben), in der er eigentlich der arme, missverstandene Bursche war und Dumbledore der eigentliche böse… ja, ich dachte, es braucht auch diese Eindrücke von Sev, einfach nur alltägliches Schulleben und Potters Gezicke…

**Cura**: besser und schlechter geht, da gebe ich dir Recht. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir aber auch bedenken, dass er Potter gegenüber voreingenommen ist, egal wie sehr Harry der Sohn Lilys ist… zu sehr ähnelt er zumindest körperlich dem verhassten Feind, und durch sein pubertäres Gehabe wird er ihm ähnlicher denn je…

**Seraphina66**: ich versichere dir (übrigens, danke für das „tolle Autorin"!), dass es bei mir immer ein Happy End geben wird… und du solltest Killer-Rowling übrigens dankbar sein, denn ohne ihr letztes Buch gäbe es mich nicht… ich habe in der Nacht zum 22. Juni (oder war es Juli, als ihr letztes Buch erschien?) hingesetzt und meine Version des 7. Bandes geschrieben…und jetzt hast du mich auf dem Hals.

**lufa**: als ob ich dir böse sein könnte… wie denn? …_knuddelt lufa, bis sie keine Luft mehr kriegt_… siehst du? Tolle drabbles? ..._rotwerd_...

**Das heutige Drabble widme ich lufa!**

**Und ich lade alle ein, mein Rudel kennen zu lernen, siehe mein Profil!**

**SSSS**

**Beobachter im Schatten**

Dolores Umbridge, Lächerlichkeit in Person.

In ein rosa Kleid gezwängt, mit einem albernen Lächeln auf den Lippen und Grausamkeit im Herzen errichtet sie ein Schreckensregime des alltäglichen Wahnsinns.

Wieder und wieder kann man es beobachten: eine einzelne Person, der man zutraut, die Macht im Rücken zu haben, unterwirft eine Masse von unterwürfigen Drückebergern, von denen sich einige noch danach reißen, sie unterstützen zu dürfen.

Doch wie immer in der Geschichte der Menschheit gibt es eine kleine Gruppe, die den schweren Weg geht, den Weg des Widerstandes. Und sie trägt den Namen, der allen Hoffnung gibt. Nicht Potters, nein. _Dumbledores_ Armee.


	23. Chapter 23

**AryaLynx**: hm, ich finde es nicht einfach zu sagen, ich hätte sie nicht ernst genommen – gerade solche Leute muss man ernst nehmen, weil sie so gefährlich sind in ihrer abgrundtiefen Bosheit… ich finde, erst durch all das, was später über Dumbledore bekannt wurde, wurde er erst richtig menschlich…

**Sepsis**: solche Leute wie Umbridge, die so viel Macht mit so viel mangelndem Selbstvertrauen kombinieren, welches sie wiederum versuchen aufzubauen durch überaus große Brutalität oder Gemeinheit… sind doch die gefährlichsten überhaupt…

**Seraphina66**: yup, das stimmt, man kann es nicht allen Recht machen, andererseits bin ich immer noch ein bisschen sauer auf Miss Rowling. Ich meine, es sind Fantasybücher, oder? Da muss nicht so extrem viel Realität rein, dass alle Sympathieträger sterben und die Mistkerle wie Malfoy einfach weiterleben dürfen…

**Simba**: solange du mich mit so vielen Streicheleinheiten versorgst, wie du es tust, kannst du so viele Reviews sausen lassen wie du willst… :D Außerdem: wir sind doch alle auf freiwilliger Basis hier, umso schöner deshalb, wenn jemand seine Meinung äußert. Und du hast wirklich genug um die Ohren, um dich noch um einen aufdringlichen, anhänglichen Wolf zu kümmern… _lach_…

**Illing**: hey, du kleiner Revoluzzer-Rabe… _lach_… ich bin übrigens ein großer Anhänger von Che, habe also überhaupt nichts dagegen, wenn du den wieder auspackst… ja, das ist eben das Problem, dass nicht jeder so ein Revoluzzer ist. Und Feiglinge und Machthungrige gibt es leider immer wieder und zuhauf…

**Cura**: es ist nicht immer einfach, sich aufzuraffen, wenn einen die Angst lähmt und man seinen eigenen Kameraden nicht mehr trauen kann, weil die vielleicht in der „Inquisition" sind und einen verpfeifen, sobald man mal in die falsche Richtung schaut… ich finde es absolut super, welchen Hass-Faktor diese Umbridge auslösen kann…

**Das 23. Drabble widme ich Simba! Danke für all die Streicheleinheiten!**

**SSSS**

**Zwischen allen Fronten**

Die Schuldgefühle raubten ihm den Atem. Fast wäre es zu spät gewesen. Potter tot – und die Todesser im Besitz der Prophezeiung. Selbst der Dunkle Lord war im Ministerium aufgetaucht, musste sich jedoch noch einmal Albus geschlagen geben.

Und es war allein seine Schuld.

Hätte Potter ihm vertraut, hätte er sich an ihn wenden können.

_Hätte_ sich an ihn gewandt.

Wäre nicht mit seinen Freunden ins Ministerium geflogen.

Und Black wäre noch am Leben.

Mit ihm starb auch die letzte Verbindung zu Lily.

Und in dem Teil seines Herzens, mit welchem er noch fühlen konnte, wurde es wieder ein Stück kälter.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** es kam von einigen Seiten die Frage, warum Sirius die letzte Verbindung war, wenn doch Remus noch lebte. Für mich (in dem Fall „mein" Severus!) hatte Remus nie diese Lily-Nähe wie Sirius und James. Klar, war er einer von den Rumtreibern, aber seine Präsenz hat sich nie so tief in Snapes Bewusstsein eingegraben; von sich aus hat er Severus nie drangsaliert. Er war wie Peter eher ein Mitläufer. Sirius dagegen war immer ein schmerzender Stachel im Fleisch; außerdem war er Harrys Pate und hatte somit eine größere Bedeutung.

**A/N edit**: Da wir uns langsam den Höhepunkten im Kampf um gut und böse nähern, ist es wohl verständlich, dass die Drabbles eher düster werden (zumindest solange, bis ich mit dem Canon abgeschlossen habe…:D)

**Sepsis**: es lag mir bestimmt fern, dich fertig zu machen, ehrlich… aber es ist das, was ich dabei empfinde, wenn ich so über Severus nachdenke (und das tue ich wahrscheinlich viel zu oft, um noch geistig gesund genannt zu werden…_schnief_…). Und so sehr er Sirius gehasst hat, so stark ist trotzdem ein gewisses Band in meinen Augen, mehr als bei Remus…

**Seraphina66**: nein, ich würde wahrscheinlich auch keinem vertrauen, der mich ständig demütigt, andererseits, wenn ich _weiß_, dass ihm Dumbledore vertraut und er im Orden des Phönix ist… ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht, wie ich mich an Harrys Stelle verhalten hätte – interessante Überlegung übrigens…

**SoyTryphena**: ja, er musste sich zurückhalten, immer und auf beiden Seiten. Es muss eine verdammte Qual gewesen sein. Wie „unbreakable" ist ein menschliches Gehirn, ein wacher Geist?

**Illing**: hm… ich widerspreche dir nur ungern, aber ich will immer _wissen_. Pfeif auf die Konsequenzen, ich will _wissen_. Mit hätte, könnte, wäre kann ich nichts anfangen. Ich _hätte_ (lol!) mich an Severus' Stelle genauso gequält, das ist sicher…

**Cura**: ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du Miss Rowling so böse anfunkelst… wer sagt denn, dass Severus das gute Ende nicht erleben durfte? Steht doch nirgends definitiv geschrieben: UND SEVERUS SNAPE STARB! (Da bin ich mir hundert Prozent sicher!!) Also? Klar, er hat überlebt…:D

**Simba**: ja, die Abneigung ging von beiden Seiten aus, aber Harry hat Snape ja nur gehasst, weil der ihn mies behandelt hatte… also würde ich schon sagen, er ist doch der Schuldige, dass sich Harry nicht an ihn gewandt hat, zumindest würde er das so sehen…

**Das Drabble ist Seraphina66 gewidmet!**

**SSSS**

**Jahr Sechs des Harry Potter**

**Unbreakable**

Sie kam ausgerechnet zu mir. In Tränen aufgelöst, trotzdem wunderschön. Und in Begleitung ihrer verrückten Schwester.

Bella traute mir nicht, hatte sie nie. Aber sie und Narcissa verband ein enges Band, Merlin allein wusste, wieso.

Und Narcissa war dabei, den Dunklen Lord zu verraten. Um das Wohlergehen ihres kleinen Eisprinzen Willen war sie bereit, alle zu opfern. Sich, ihre Familie, die Ideale, für die sie stand, und ganz beiläufig auch mich.

Ich tat ihr den Gefallen. Ich dachte, ich hätte einen Ausweg gefunden, bevor mein Verstand endgültig zerbrach.

Ich kniete nieder und schwor, meinen Freund und Mentor umzubringen. Albus Dumbledore.


	25. Chapter 25

**SoyTryphena**: ich nehme das jetzt mal als allgemeingültige Zustimmung, oder? :D

**Cura**: ja, er schwor zwar, seinen Freund umzubringen – aber hatte er es auch vor? Meiner Meinung nach nicht, die Rede war von einem Ausweg…

**Sepsis**: …_lach_… gesund? Ja, so genau weiß ich das auch nicht, was heutzutage noch gesund ist, aber da fragst du auch die Falsche… :D Narcissa ist wahrscheinlich auch eine Gefangene ihrer Herkunft, Erziehung und Lebensweise…

**Seraphina66**: ja, auch meiner Meinung nach hatte er keine andere Wahl, als so einen Schwur abzulegen, allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt tatsächlich die Absicht hatte, ihn zu erfüllen…

**AryaLynx**: ja, ich kann mir auch so richtig die Zwickmühle vorstellen, in der sich Severus befand… aber ich denke, er hatte sowieso nicht damit gerechnet, lebend aus der Sache herauszukommen, so dass er dann relativ bereitwillig diesen Schwur ablegte – mit dem Vorsatz, ihn zu brechen…

**lufa**: das war er definitiv – gehasst, verabscheut und gemieden von seinen nichtsahnenden Verbündeten, vom inneren Kreis des Dunklen Lords mit Misstrauen betrachtet…

**Simba**: also, ich kann es nicht einmal annähernd nachfühlen – und zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte er es mit Sicherheit überhaupt nicht, das ist jedenfalls meine Sichtweise...

**Cura ist das heutige drabble gewidmet!**

**SSSS**

**Des Prinzen Besitz**

Du fandest das Buch, Potter, welches nie von dir gefunden werden sollte.

Du hast darin gelesen, obwohl du es kaum begreifen konntest.

Du hast es benutzt, unerlaubterweise.

Du hast die Dinge ausprobiert, die dort verändert worden waren.

Du hast scheinbar nicht gelernt, dass selbst Bücher gefährlich sein können.

Du wusstest nicht, wer der rechtmäßige Eigentümer dieses Buches war.

Du hast ihn nicht einmal in Frage gestellt, als deine kleine, schlaue Freundin dich warnte.

Du glaubtest, gute Noten rechtfertigen dein Vertrauen.

Du hattest Glück, Potter, obwohl du es nicht verdient hattest.

Nicht dein Feind. Nicht dein Freund. Dein Verbündeter. Der Halbblutprinz.


	26. Chapter 26

**lufa**: ich glaube ja eher, dass es ganz gut war, dass Harry das nicht wusste. Mal ehrlich, der hätte das doch nie für sich behalten können, Schauspielern lag ihm nicht und dann wäre Severus' Leben verwirkt gewesen…

**AryaLynx**: ich denke, dass niemand von dem Namen gewusst hat außer Severus. Er hat sich ja nur selbst so genannt, aus einem ähnlichen Grund, warum sich Tom Riddle schließlich Lord Voldemort nannte. Er wollte einfach _jemand_ sein… er war ein vereinsamter Bursche, immer ein wenig anders als die anderen… ich finde es gut, wenn ich dich zum Nachdenken anrege… :D

**Seraphina66**: stimmt, der Halblutprinz, bzw. das Buch von ihm hat Harry viel gebracht – aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Hermione mal wieder Recht gehabt hatte… und beweist wieder einmal, dass es immer Snape war, der ihnen die wirklich nützlichen Sachen beigebracht hat…

**Sepsis**: ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht. Was meinst du damit? Es sind alles Malfoys?

**Caro**: puh… du liebst es, mich knallrot und verlegen werden zu lassen, stimmt's? Und ich liebe deine Reviews! (_beschämt zugibt!_) Danke sehr!

**Ich fürchte, es wird immer trauriger und deprimierender für Severus und CaroloveSeverus nimmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich ihr das heutige Chap widme!**

**SSSS**

**Atlasbürde**

So viel Blut. Draco sah aus wie tot.

Potter auch, er war blass wie eine Leiche. Er hatte den verdammten Sectumsempra benutzt. Wie sollte man versuchen, die beiden Bengel zu retten, wenn sie versuchten, sich gegenseitig umzubringen?

Es war zuviel.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es aushalten sollte. Sein Kopf würde irgendwann zerspringen. Ein Freund dem Feinde, ein Gegner dem Freund.

Keiner kannte die Wahrheit.

Alle hassten, kämpften, verabscheuten. Er fühlte sich krank. Zu müde, zu mental erschöpft, um Potter dazu zu zwingen, sein altes Zaubertrankbuch herzugeben. Zumindest überlebte Draco den Fluch, den er einst entwickelt hatte. Wenigstens das…


	27. Chapter 27

**Seraphina66**: ja, er hat wirklich all die wichtigen Dinge von Severus gelernt, aber andererseits, es war immer in so viel Abneigung und Hass verpackt, dass kein normaler Mensch unseren ZTM für einen Verbündeten halten konnte – was ja auch Sinn und Zweck der Sache war… sonst hätte er sich das alles auch sparen können!

**Sepsis**: klar, bei den Reinblütern war das noch ganz extrem, andererseits, die Weasleys sind auch eine reinblütige Familie, und die sind doch auch halbwegs normal, oder? :D Schön, die wenigsten werden zugeben, dass die Weasleys normal sind (man betrachte nur ihre Faszination für alles, was von den Muggeln kommt!), aber du weißt schon, was ich meine, oder?! Und ja, ich bin ganz sicher, dass diesmal dein Review angekommen ist… lol…

**Cura**: oha… irgendwelche geheime Riten auf einer abgelegenen Hütte? Hört sich faszinierend an… ich hoffe mal, auch diesmal wird deutlich, dass Severus kein kaltblütiger Mörder ist… ich habe einmal (ok, das war gelogen, es war definitiv öfter als einmal!) versucht, mich in Severus hineinzuversetzen… was fühlt, was denkt so ein Mensch, der von seinem einzigen Vertrauten dazu aufgefordert wird, ihn zu töten? Es ist unvorstellbar grausam, finde ich…

**Das heutige Drabble ist Sepsis gewidmet!**

**SSSS**

**Die Flucht des Halbblutprinzen**

„Feigling!", schrie Potter, völlig von Sinnen.

Was wusste er schon?

Er hatte seine mutigste Tat vollbracht. Und die grausigste.

Die schwerste Aufgabe, die jemand bewältigen konnte. Die Ermordung des Freundes.

„Severus, bitte…"

Albus fand, für die Rettung der Zaubererwelt sein Leben zu lassen, war kein zu großes Opfer.

„Der Tod ist für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur ein weiteres, großes Abenteuer…"

Und was war mit ihm? Wie sollte er damit umgehen?

Severus richtete sich hoch auf und gab Potter seine letzte Lektion: „Wieder abgeblockt, und wieder und wieder, bis du lernst, den Mund zu halten und den Geist zu verschließen!"


	28. Chapter 28

**SoyTryphena**: und, wie fühlt man sich als verheiratete Frau? :D Du hast Recht, ich sehe es auch nicht als Mord, aber meiner Meinung nach war es genau das in Severus' Augen. Er wird sich nie mit einer anderen Phrase abgespeist haben, für ihn blieb es, ob jetzt von Dumbledore verlangt oder nicht, genau das…

**Seraphina66**: ja, spätestens, als ich diese Sätze gelesen hatte, war ich mir trotz der Geschichte auf dem Turm ganz sicher, wem die wahre Loyalität Severus' wirklich gehört… allerdings habe ich natürlich von Band 1 ab einen Crush auf unseren ZTM, von der Seite her war ich natürlich voreingenommen…

**Majin Micha**: …_knuddelt MM nieder_… na, duuuuu! Schön, dass du aus der Steinzeit zurück bist und auch die Drabbles gefunden hast… kurze chapter? …_lach_… das haben Drabbles so an sich, die haben nun mal nicht mehr als 100 oder 200 Worte… aber wenn du dich langweilst, schau einfach mal bei GSI: Hogwarts vorbei, die OS-Reihe hast du ja schon gefunden…:D

**Cura**: ich verrate dir mal was… für die jetzt kommenden Drabbles habe ich ja noch einmal genau das letzte Buch durchgelesen… und wieder und wieder kommt in mir die fassungslose Empörung und Verbitterung auf und mir stellt sich immer nur die eine Frage: wie konnte sie nur? Wie konnte sie nur all diese Leute sterben lassen? Bei keinem anderen Buch oder einer anderen Serie habe ich mehr gelitten als hier…

**Illing**: siehst du, und schon sind wir im letzten Jahr… (von den Büchern her, selbstverständlich nicht im Leben unseres ZTM, egal, was er gerade denkt…). Whoa, jetzt hab ich mal eben Gänsehaut – ich brauch dafür 100 Worte, aber du verpackst es in einem Satz… Freunde, Verbündete und Feinde, die auf der gleichen Seite kämpfen… tja, so sind die Frettchen nun einmal, sie besitzen halt nur ein Frettchenhirn… und bei der Herkunft und Erziehung, was soll man da erwarten? Wir dürfen auch nicht vergessen, dass Albus so oder so wegen des Ringes gestorben wäre…ja, er hat gesühnt, all die Jahre schon, aber trotzdem hat er getan, was er für seine Pflicht hielt… wie Albus einmal zu ihm sagte: manchmal glaube ich, dass wir den Hut zu zeitig in das Haus einsortieren lassen… Sev ist ein Slytherin, durch und durch, und doch hat er das Herz eines Löwen…

**Das 1. Drabble des siebten Jahres ist Majin Micha gewidmet – welcome back in the future!**

**SSSS**

**Jahr Sieben des Harry Potter**

**Kälte des Herzens**

Alles kam, wie Dumbledore es vorausgesagt, vorausgeplant hatte.

Severus, als seine persönliche Marionette, war endgültig zur Rechten des Dunklen Lords angekommen. Er sah Leute sterben, Leute, die er gekannt, mit denen er gearbeitet hatte. Charity Burbage war nur der Anfang.

Voldemort tötete sie mit viel Bedacht, aber weniger Beachtung, als er einer ihn störenden Fliege zugestanden hätte.

Als der Adava Kedavra sein Opfer traf, wandte Severus seinen Blick nicht ab. Er fühlte kein Bedauern, keine Trauer. Kein Dementor hätte ihm noch etwas antun können. Er fühlte… nichts.

Und in diesem grausamen Moment wusste er, dass er selbst bereits tot war.


	29. Chapter 29

**SoyTryphena**: Rache? Weniger, würde ich sagen. Eher eine Art krankhaftes Büßen. Wenn es ihm tatsächlich nur um Rache gegangen wäre, hätte er selbst versucht, Voldemort zu töten und hätte sich nicht auf eine alberne Prophezeiung und einen Teenager verlassen…

**Illing**: du faselst nie, kleiner Rabe. Aber wenn das so ist, wie du sagst, bestätigt das ja nur unsere tiefe Verbundenheit. Offensichtlich ist es völlig egal, welche Worte wir verwenden oder es nennen, wenn wir nur immer das gleiche meinen…_knuddelt den kleinen Illing_…

**Sepsis**: ich mag übrigens den Spruch vom Tod und weiteres, großes Abenteuer auch sehr gern – nur eben nicht, was meinen Giftmischer angeht. Den lass ich nicht sterben! Und was den Zwiespalt angeht: ich glaube, irgendwann entscheidet sich ein noch gesunder Geist dafür, entweder abzuschalten oder kaputt zu gehen. Und für Sev ist es wohl besser abzuschalten und nichts mehr zu fühlen…

**Seraphina66**: ja, das war das einzige, was ihn überhaupt noch antrieb, seine Aufgabe, seine Verpflichtung Lily und Albus gegenüber. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Tod noch einen großen Schrecken für ihn bergen konnte – nicht, dass ich Severus dem alten Klappergestell überlasse, ich bin ja nicht JKR! :D

**lufa**: ehrlich gesagt, haben mir die Drabbles des sechsten und siebten Jahres auch ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht, und ich hätte da ein paar Wadenwickel durchaus gebrauchen können…

**Cura**: na ja, immerhin ist ja Miss Killer-Rowling mit ihrem gemeinen Ende für unseren Lieblingsgiftmischer Schuld daran, dass auf der ganzen Welt sich die Leute dagegen verwehren und ihn weiterleben lassen. Ich jedenfalls werde nie zugeben, dass Severus tot ist, denn nirgends hat JKR explizit geschrieben: …und er war tot! Und ich bin bereit, meine Meinung jedem aufzudrücken, der sich in meine Stories verirrt… :D

**Dieses Drabble ist Hope und Simba gewidmet, die hoffentlich jede Menge Spaß in Frankfurt haben!**

**SSSS**

**Ein Hauch von Glück**

Wie lange stehe ich schon regungslos in der Kälte und warte auf Potter?

„Er braucht das Schwert, Severus, und er darf dich nicht sehen", waren Albus' Worte.

Er ist im Forest of Dean.

Und ich stehe vor dem Versagen. Mein Patronus soll ihn führen. Doch in mir ist nur Leere. Keine glückliche Erinnerung, um ihn zu beschwören. Nichts.

_Hilf mir, Lily_, denke ich. _Hilf deinem Sohn!_

Und da ist sie: in meiner Erinnerung tanzt sie vor mir herum, fröhlich lachend, mit leuchtenden Augen und hinter ihr herflatternden Haaren. „Sei nicht immer so miesepetrig, Sev!"

Ich schließe die Augen. „Expecto Patronum!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Cura**: tja, das war wohl für lange Zeit die einzige glückliche Erinnerung, die er noch irgendwo haben konnte – aber keine Angst, ich (oder besser eine wohlbekannte know-it-all!) werden dafür sorgen, dass er bald eine ganze Menge glücklicher Erinnerungen zur Auswahl bekommt…:D

**SoyTryphena**: ich lass mich gerne von dir drücken und wünsche dir jedenfalls viel Spaß in London mit deinem deutschen Mac und mit oder ohne Entzugssymptomen…:D Und vielleicht bringst du mir wieder eine Begebenheit mit zum Erzählen und Weiterverwerten… _biggrin_…

**Majin Micha**: ach, irgendwie musste ich dir doch zeigen, wie schön es ist, wieder in der Welt des 21. Jahrhunderts angekommen zu sein… _knuddelz_… aber wieso kann ich mir nicht so richtig vorstellen, dass du rot geworden bist?! :D

**Sepsis**: ausgerechnet ich soll es ihm nicht gönnen? Dafür kennst du mich zu gut, um diese Frage ernst zu meinen… also, mir hat es ehrlich gesagt nie gefallen, dass er noch immer Lily hinterher trauern sollte, und ich werde ihm auch bald eine andere Löwin vor die Nase setzen, an die er denken kann…

**Seraphina66**: ja, ich finde es auch sehr traurig, aber ich glaube, dass ihn Lily eher als miesepetrig geneckt und somit sein Herz berührt hat – so stelle ich sie mir vor… und meiner Meinung nach war er als Jugendlicher durch solche Neckereien auch noch viel eher zu erreichen und von Lilys Zuneigung zu überzeugen als es jetzt bei dem Erwachsenen möglich wäre…

**AryaLynx**: Dumbledore wusste natürlich nicht, wo sich Harry und die anderen versteckt hielten, aber Direktor Black wusste es, weil Hermione sein Bild aus dem Grimauldplatz mitgenommen hatte, und er hat es Severus erzählt – so von Schulleiter zu Schulleiter… und ich freue mich sehr, dass du wieder da bist!

**Das 30. und vorletzte „Canon"-Drabble widme ich SoyTryphena in Dankbarkeit – sie weiß schon, warum…**

**SSSS**

**Wunden durch Worte**

Nicht einmal, als er durch das Fenster sprang und das Glas tief in seine Hände einschnitt, waren die Schmerzen größer als bei Minervas Worten.

„Feigling! FEIGLING!"

Selbstverständlich mussten sie ihn für ihren Feind halten. Das war der Plan.

Doch sahen sie nicht, dass er in seinem Leben nur ein einziges Mal feige gewesen war? Waren sie zu blind zu erkennen, dass er allein stand, allein für _sie_ gegen den Dunklen Lord stand?

Der nonverbale Zauber ließ ihn sacht auf dem Boden aufkommen und mit einem letzten Blick zurück hetzte Severus davon, der Nacht entgegen, dem Tod entgegen, seiner Bestimmung entgegen.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Ich weiß, wenn es jetzt nach Miss Rowling ginge, wären meine Drabbles beendet. Ich hoffe, ihr ärgert euch nicht, dass es bei mir nicht nach Miss Killer-Rowlings Meinung geht. Und ich werde jetzt mal ganz fett spoilern und euch verraten, dass es weitergeht mit Severus – und nicht allein mit ihm, wie die vorletzte Zeile sicherlich verrät.**

**SoyTryphena**: selbstverständlich erhältst du eine Medaille für das weltschnellste Review der Welt! :D Und wie immer hast du Recht damit, dass es demnächst etwas geben wird, im November schon… ich hoffe, dein Aufenthalt in London war angenehm… hast du mir was mitgebracht? Lol…

**Cura**: nein, also, ich glaube, es wäre keine sehr gute Idee, wenn Severus an dieser Stelle stehen geblieben wäre – es spielt schließlich keine Rolle, ob man von einem Freund oder einem Feind getötet wird – tot ist tot… und dann hätte nicht mal ich noch was machen können…

**Sepsis**: mir geht es wie dir, ich konnte Lily auch nie wirklich leiden. Jemand, der einen Freund so schnell fallen lässt wie sie, kann mir einfach nicht sympathisch sein… aber dafür haben wir ja die unerträgliche, kleine Know-it-all… :D Selbstverständlich geht es dann mit den Drabbles auch künftig in chronologischer Reihenfolge weiter - bis zum definitiven Happy End!

**Das heutige Drabble widme ich Sepsis – danke für das 200. Review!**

**SSSS**

**Dieser eine Moment**

Dieser eine Moment, als Voldemort Nagini befahl, ihn zu töten…

Dieser eine Moment, als die Zeit still zu stehen schien…

Dieser eine Moment, als er keine Chance mehr hatte, aus dem Käfig zu entkommen…

Dieser eine Moment, als das aufgerissene Maul der Schlange auf ihn zustieß…

Dieser eine Moment, als der reißende Schmerz sein Gehirn erreichte…

Dieser eine Moment, als er auf dem dreckigen Boden lag…

Dieser eine Moment, als sich drei vertraute Gestalten über ihn beugten…

Dieser eine Moment, als er sein Innerstes preisgab…

Dieser eine Moment, als er das Mädchen mit den entsetzten braunen Augen sehen wollte…

_Sieh…mich…an!_


	32. Chapter 32

**Cura**: da hast du Recht, sie schaut ihn garantiert alles andere als verachtend an… _g_… und klar wissen wir es besser, ich meine, was weiß die Frau Rowling schon? :D Ich weiß nicht, aber ich finde es sowieso unmöglich, wie JKR unseren Sev „sterben" lässt, ziemlich grausam und vor allem so völlig unnötig und unmöglich – als ob er sich nicht gegen eine dämliche Schlange wehren könnte! Oder als ob jemand wie er keinen Bezoar mit sich rumträgt, wenn er dauernd mit einer Riesenschlange konfrontiert wird...

**Sepsis**: Eben! Du sprichst mir aus der Seele, wer braucht schon Lily, die ja doch recht rückgratlos war… passt auch überhaupt nicht zu Sev! Genauso habe ich das gemeint… wer kommt schon auf die Idee, dass der ZTM in seinen vermeintlich letzten Sekunden ausgerechnet Harry/Lily sehen wollte? Ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn…

**Majin Micha**: drei, zwei, vertraute Gesichter… na ja, er hat halt schon doppelt gesehen vor lauter Gift und Schmerzen…_lach_… ich bin stolz auf dich und werde auch mal wieder bei dir vorbeischauen!

**AryaLynx**: genauso genommen hast du natürlich Recht, aber jeder einzelne Moment für sich ist dieser eine Moment… :D und falls es dich beruhigt, ich schreibe mit jemand anders an einer längeren Story und ich selbst bin natürlich auch nicht untätig…

**Dieses Drabble widme ich Cura!**

**SSSS**

**Endlich frei**

Tot, denkt er. Bin ich erlöst?

Merlin, im Tode sollte es keine heiß brennenden Schmerzen geben!

Er schlägt die Augen auf. Sieht nichts. Nur Dunkelheit.

Er konzentriert sich.

Lumos, denkt er. Neben ihm glüht etwas. Sein Zauberstab.

Er greift danach. Seine Hand ist schmierig, als sie sich um das vertraute

Holz legt.

Blut? Blut! Ich lebe…

Der matte Schein beleuchtet seinen linken Arm.

Der Arm ist blass und schmutzig. Aber rein. Ohne die vertraute, verhasste Tätowierung.

Ich bin frei von den Schatten dieser Welt, denkt er.

Und plötzlich flackert ein nie gesehenes Lächeln wie ein Sonnenstrahl über seine harschen Gesichtszüge.


	33. Chapter 33

**AryaLynx**: na, ich sorge schon dafür, dass er auch wirklich glücklich wird, oder besser, eine kleine, sture Löwin sorgt dafür… :D Schokotorte? Weißt du nicht, dass ich da nicht widerstehen kann, aber allein vom Ansehen schon zwei Kilo zunehmen werde? Ach egal, man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts...

**Cura**: da hast du Recht… er hatte tatsächlich nichts dabei, schließlich musste er in ziemlicher Eile aus dem Schloss fliehen, aber… wie gesagt, jemand Unerträgliches kümmert sich darum…jemand, der bald vielleicht gar nicht mehr so ganz unerträglich sein wird...

**Sepsis**: ich glaube fast, die Hälfte aller Sev-Shipper hätte ein Jahr ihres Lebens dafür hergegeben, um bei der Aufwachszene dabei zu sein… und die andere Hälfte wäre dabei in Ohnmacht gefallen, lol… :D

**Ich widme das Drabble Arya!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**Warum?**

Warum war sie zurückgekommen?

Warum hatte sie daran gedacht, nach ihm zu suchen?

Warum zwang sie ihn, ein Schlangenserum zu trinken?

Warum sorgte sie dafür, dass er, von allen unbemerkt, auf die Krankenstation kam?

Warum besuchte sie ihn?

Warum lächelte sie ihn an und sprach mit ihm, selbst wenn er vorgab zu schlafen?

Warum stand sie an seiner Seite vor dem Zauberergamot und sagte zu seinen Gunsten aus?

Und warum, um Merlins Willen, stand sie jetzt, wo er ein freier Mann war, wieder vor seiner Tür?

„Wollen Sie reinkommen?" Mürrisch. Misstrauisch. Abwehrend.

„Warum nicht?" Strahlend. Brillant. Unerträglich. Überraschend.

Überraschend… angenehm.


	34. Chapter 34

**Cura**: mit locker-flockig wäre wohl bei den letzten Drabbles das Thema verfehlt… :D Ich hoffe, dir gefallen auch noch die letzten paar, obwohl sie logischerweise nur noch völlig meiner Phantasie entspringen… andererseits ist es genau das, was ein SSHG-Shipper sehen will, denke ich...

**AryaLynx**: gern geschehen! Na ja, ob sie Spaß hatte? Anfangs war alles nur aus Pflichtgefühl heraus, aus Menschlichkeit geschehen… aber mittlerweile hat sie garantiert Spaß, sonst wäre sie nicht so unerträglich… penetrant. :D Und ich hoffe, du hast dich von deinem Muskelkater in Bauch und Mundwinkel wieder erholt...

**Sepsis**: wie ich schon bei Arya schrieb – zuerst sicherlich nicht, weil sie ihn so toll fand… das dürfte sich jedoch spätestens in dem Moment für sie geändert haben, als er sie endlich wie seinesgleichen behandelte, auch wenn er so überhaupt kein Interesse hat…

**Seraphina66**: ich hoffe, die ungewollte Pause hatte nichts mit Krankheit oder unangenehmen Dingen zu tun! Ja, die Drabbles sind alle fertig – du weißt doch, dass ich keine unfertigen Sachen on stelle… und jetzt sind es nur noch drei, sonst würde sich das Ganze zu lange hinziehen…

**JoNiTo**: hm, wo steht denn im Buch, dass er gestorben ist? …_fg_… und die meisten Fragen beantworten sich von selbst, wenn Severus anfängt, seinen Verstand auszuschalten… (ich kann regelrecht deine zitronigen Gehirnwindungen arbeiten sehen, Jo…_lach_…)

**Das Drabble zum Donnerstag ist dem Winzpanther gewidmet!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**Kein Interesse**

Es interessiert ihn nicht. Es ist ihm völlig egal, ob sie es für ihre Pflicht hält, nach ihm zu sehen. Und ganz sicher ist ihm dieses Mädchen nicht sympathisch!

Sie scheint nie Luft zu holen, wenn sie mit ihm redet. Wie oft hat er ihr gesagt, dass sie es bleiben lassen soll?

Sie belästigt ihn seit fast zwei Jahren. Sie eult ihm. Sie besucht ihn. Ist ständig präsent. Okkupiert seine Gedanken. Lässt ihn vergessen, wer sie war, wer er war. Und dass er sie nicht leiden kann.

Wütend reißt er die Tür auf: „Du bist zwei Minuten zu spät, Löwin!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Cura**: also, ich denke, der Zeitsprung war notwendig, weil ich nicht glaube, dass Sev sich so kurz nach dem Krieg jemanden anvertrauen würde… und unsere Löwin war schon immer hartnäckig in dem, was sie wirklich wollte…

**JoNiTo**: _die_ hat doch keine Ahnung, von wegen, Sev ist tot! Woher will die das wissen, ey? Eben, Eigenleben, du sagst es…na ja, sympathisch… ich weiß nicht… ich fürchte, es ist schon weitaus schlimmer als sympathisch…

**Majin Micha**: du bist vielleicht romantisch, ehrlich mal… Sev und Liebeserklärung? Im Leben nicht. Nicht in diesem und im nächsten gleich mal überhaupt nicht… :D Aber vielleicht merkt er ja diesmal was, der Blitzmerker…

**Seraphina66**: …_tritt Seras PC_… blödes Ding, blödes… na ja, vielleicht sollten wir das mit den Männern nicht so verallgemeinern… aber Severus ist und bleibt ein sturer Hund, und ausgerechnet er sollte Interesse an einer unerträglichen, kleinen Löwin haben? Vielleicht überzeugt sie ihn ja noch…

**Sepsis**: hm… der Tag, an dem Severus nicht knurren und brummen und sich über die kleine Gryffindor beschweren kann, wird der Tag sein, an dem er tatsächlich ins Grab fällt… so in ein- oder zweihundert Jahren vielleicht…

**Reek**: Merlin, welch ein Marathon… _nimmt ein feuchtes Tuch und tupft Reeks Stirn ab_… so, besser? Nein, Severus kann mit einer Freundschaft wie zwischen den dreien nichts anfangen… woher sollte er wohl so was auch kennen? _Totsterb_! Umbridge selbst den Hals umdrehen? Das wäre mal eine Sache! Verdammt, tief fliegender Plotbunny, hör auf damit, Reek! Und mit SSSB habe ich überhaupt nichts am Hut, rede mir nichts ein!!!!! Aha… verstehe… zuerst waren die Pflichtdrabbles und jetzt erst kommen die Drabbles, auf die wir uns alle gefreut haben… aha… so ist das? :D

**Das heutige Drabble ist WatchersGoddess gewidmet, auch wenn sie mich noch mal irgendwann in den Wahnsinn treiben wird…**

**SSHGSSHG**

**Nur ein verdammtes Lächeln…**

Es war ihr Lächeln, welches mich irgendwann erwischte. Unverhofft. Unerwartet.

Ihr verdammtes, warmes, ehrliches Lächeln. Nicht oft, aber wenn es kam, dann ganz und gar. Für mich.

An einem verdammten Tag im Mai ertappte ich mich, dass ich es sehen wollte. Ihr Lächeln. Und es sollte ganz und gar mir gehören.

Ich wurde alt. Ich wurde weich. Ich wurde verrückt. Verdammt.

Ich wurde verrückt nach einem Lächeln.

Dem Lächeln einer unerträglichen…

Dem Lächeln einer jungen Frau. _Dieser_ Frau.

Und als sie wieder einmal gehen wollte, hielt ich sie fest. Sie kam zurück und küsste mich.

Es wurde auch endlich Zeit…


	36. Chapter 36

**Cura**: das mit dem vereint übernimmt jetzt mal das Drabble hier… _hust_… aber klar, ich weiß schon, was du meinst… und ich glaube nicht, dass Hermione etwas dagegen hat, wenn er alt wird, solange er nicht zu _weich_ ist… Hilfe, meine Gedanken sind definitiv in der Gosse, hol mich raus…

**JoNiTo**: jetzt sei nicht so streng mit unserem gestrengen ZTM… immerhin hat er sie ja festgehalten, das ist schon mal was… und was das detailverliebt angeht: ich hoffe, du bist heute nicht enttäuscht… hast du schon mal versucht, Sex in einhundert Wörter zu verpacken?! Für mich ist es eine Premiere…

**Simba**: ich freu mich, dass du überhaupt liest, wenn es dir gefällt, noch besser. Und ja, ich weiß ja, dass dir canongerecht überhaupt nicht passt… :D Kannst du mich vielleicht auch da noch ein wenig kraulen? Und da und da und da und da…?

**Seraphina66**: wer andere so schön zum Grinsen bringen kann, der wird bestimmt niemals alt und weich und überhaupt… _knuddelt Sera_… Danke! Aber um dich zu beruhigen, dieses Jahr noch kommt die Fortsetzung von GSI…

**Sepsis**: tja, Severus nimmt das Leben nun mal von der harten Seite… zumindest heute… autsch, was bin ich mal wieder schlüpfrig… sorry! Und ich denke, er wird sich freuen, wenn die kleine Löwin ihn für den Rest seines sehr langen Lebens noch nerven wird…

**Try**: du weißt um meine Schwächen Bescheid?! Karottenkuchen… ich würde dafür töten… also, her damit, oder es gibt Ärger!!!!!! Whoa, ich bin so gefährlich, wenn ich sabbernd Kuchen anstarre und mit bösen Drohungen um mich werfe… :D Weißt du was? Heute lächelt Severus bestimmt – wenn vielleicht auch nicht für dich…

**Wir sind schon beim vorletzten Drabble angelangt – und ich widme es SoyTryphena. Danke für deine Hilfe, wenn ich dich brauche!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**Die größte Magie…**

Ihre Lippen auf seinen.

Ihre Finger, über sein Gesicht streichelnd, mit seinen Haaren spielend.

Ihre Augen, fragend, ein wenig unsicher, doch mit mehr als nur Vertrauen. Etwas… unvertrautem.

Seine Arme um ihren Körper, sie noch näher heranziehend.

Seine Wange, an die ihre gepresst.

Er, tief ihren Duft inhalierend.

Heftig trommelnde Herzen. Haut an Haut.

Ein Schweißtropfen, sich langsam seinen Weg bahnend und von einer Zunge aufgenommen.

Berührungen, so behutsam, so intensiv, so brennend, so suchend…

Schwerer Atem. Leises Stöhnen. Plötzliches Aufbäumen. Sanftes Bewegen.

Gleicher Rhythmus, gleicher Herzschlag, gleiche Seelen.

Aufbruch. Ausbruch. Erlösung.

„Magie…" Gehaucht. Er.

„Liebe!" Widerspruch. Sie.

Einig. Beide.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N**: Wir sind am Ende einer langen Reise mit kurzen Drabbles angekommen. Ich danke euch allen für euer Lesen, euren Zuspruch, eurem Mitmachen. Ich würde mich deshalb auch sehr freuen, wenn sich der eine oder andere entscheiden würde, ein Mitglied meines Rudels zu werden, die entsprechende Seite findet ihr unter meiner Homepage.

Ich habe als Finale ein Doppeldrabble geschrieben und hoffe, auch dieses gefällt euch. Mit diesem letzten Auszug aus dem Leben meines/unseres Grenzgängers entlasse ich Severus als glücklichen Mann (wag es, nicht glücklich zu sein, Giftmischer!) aus meinen Krallen – vorerst…

**JoNiTo**: …_lach_… war ja klar, so was konnte nur von dir kommen… muss sie halt ein paar Drabbles hintereinander packen… ok… vielleicht das nächste Mal… _zwinker_… und hey: du wirst doch wohl jetzt nicht romantisch werden?

**SoyTryphena**: klar, dir gewidmet! Immerhin habe ich dich schon ausreichend genervt und gedenke auch nicht, das allzu schnell einzustellen… :D

**Cura**: es war wie immer ein ganz normales Drabble mit 100 Worten, aber es scheint, als hätte ich deinen Wunsch vor einiger Zeit schon geahnt (oder du kennst mich einfach zu gut!), indem ich aus dem letzten Drabble ein Doppeldrabble gemacht habe… dann lass uns einfach beide in der Gosse, Cura…

**Sepsis**: toll, wenn du es so magst, dass ich dich damit sprachlos machen konnte… _fg_… ich hoffe nur, das letzte Drabble ist nicht zu kitschig und gefällt dir ebenfalls noch…

**AryaLynx**: Eins, setzen! …lach… also, ich kann sowohl deiner Deutsch- als auch Lateinlehrerin versichern, dass du äußerst gut aufgepasst hast, obwohl die beiden dir dann sagen werden, dass man eigentlich die ganzen Stile nicht vermischen sollte… (andererseits, was wissen die schon, oder?!)

**Seraphina66**: ich halte es in der Hinsicht wie Albus Dumbledore, der ja bekanntermaßen gesagt hat: Liebe ist die größte Magie, die es gibt. Ich finde, er hatte Recht, der alte Mann, aber wann hatte er das mal nicht…

**Simba**: yup, wie schon Merlin gesagt hat: nach einer SSHG-Story ist vor einer SSHG-Story. (Okay, das habe ich mir ausgedacht, aber er hätte es ja zumindest so sagen können, oder?!) …_schmeißt sich auf den Rücken und lässt sich dankbar kraulen_…

**Dieses letzte Drabble widme ich meinem Rudel – in Dankbarkeit und Liebe.**

**SSHGSSHG**

**Tag der Entscheidung **

Diese Augen…

Zu dunkel schienen sie, zu düster, zu grausam, und tiefere Geheimnisse zu verbergen und kälter zu sein als der Schwarze See.

Diese Nase…

Scharf und gebogen wie ein Adlerschnabel, und wie dieser gefährliche Jäger der Lüfte war auch er allzeit bereit, sich auf seine Beute herabzustürzen.

Dieser Mund…

Schmal und streng, verkniffen, aufeinander gepresst, niemals lächelnd, bestenfalls zu einem sardonischen Wolfsgrinsen bereit.

Diese Stimme…

Fähig, Eisberge im Magen zu errichten, schnarrend, zischend, schneidend wie ein Messer, welches noch einmal in den Eingeweiden gedreht wird.

Dieser Mann…

Severus Snape türmte über ihr in all seiner dunklen Pracht und der schwarze Umhang und die genauso schwarzen Haare flatterten, als stünde er in einem Sturm.

Diese Gestalt…

Sein Körper unbeweglich, hoch gewachsen, schlank, fast hager, das ganze Gesicht wie aus Fels gemeißelt, schien er nicht einmal zu atmen, bis sie einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat.

Diese Augen, diese Nase, dieser Mund, diese Stimme…

Schwarze, tiefe Tunnel, in denen es aufglühte, geblähte Nüstern, ein leichtes Kräuseln der Lippen, das samtige Streicheln eines Wortes: „Gryffindor…"

Diese Frau…

Und Hermione Granger, junge, brillante Know-it-all, brauchte keineswegs den berühmten Löwenmut, um ihn anzulächeln, ihre Hand in seine zu legen und zu sagen: „Ja, ich will!"

**Ende**


End file.
